UN SUEÑO PERVERTIDO ME HE VUELTO UN HENTAI
by aniyasha
Summary: <html><head></head>en la boda de sasuke y sakura , me emborrache, en esa noche empeze a soñar que hacia mia a Hinata, apartir de ese sueño pervertido que tuve con ella , la empiezo a ver de una manera distinta, como la mujer que es. ¿PERO FUE UN SUEÑO O FUE REAL?.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Ni hao! 0/o es un placer poderles presentar esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió, en mi loca mente****. Es la primera que hago de esta pareja favorita mía y claro también de ustedes. **

**Es un NARUTO Y HINATA. **

**Espero que les guste, me encanta poder saludarlas, admiro el trabajo de todas ustedes, asi que espero que les guste.**

**Naruto no es mi propiedad, aunque me pregunto cuando tendría que pagar para que fuera mio. sayonara**

— **Ya deja de tomar Naruto** **— **se lo repetía Shikamaru desde hace media hora **— ****que problemático eres.**

— **Pero que te pasa shika** **— ** decía Naruto completamente alcoholizado **— ****estamos celebrando una gran boda hip, no estoy para nada borracho hip.**

— **Shikamaru tiene razón, no vayas a hacer una locura**- le explico Chouji que comía unas pequeñas botanas.

— **Los dos están mal... Hip… yo … solo Celebro por esta boda**-contesto Naruto sirviéndose otro poco de sake.

**Es un mal ejemplo el que estás dando y como futuro hokage no es conveniente la escenita que estas asiendo.**** —** Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a el sensei kakashi que apareció en ese momento**—** **es mejor que te vayas a dormir** **—**concluyo Él.

**Hokage… hip…**** la abuela tsunade siempre esta borracha… hip.. asi que no creo eso del mal ejemplo…. hip, a todo caso… hip, ella tendría la culpa por ser un mal ejemplo hip….**

**Chicos** **—** llamo la atención kakashi**—** **ya va siendo hora de que se vallan a trabajar, así que Ino me mando por ustedes antes que se atrasen mas.**

**Pero el problemático de N****aruto no se puede quedar en este estado, puede hacer una locura.-** lo decía Shikamaru viendo como Naruto se acababa otra botella de sake.

**Lo ****sé, por eso es necesario llevarlo a su casa, le pediremos a Sai que lo lleve.** – explico el sensei, a él también le preocupaba la situación por la que estaba pasando su ex alumno, comprendía el dolor tan grande que debía de estar pasando por estos momentos.

_Los tres estaban observando a N__aruto, que se encontraba algo inconsciente, pero aun tomando, era una situación muy estresante y difícil. Naruto demostró ser una persona excepcional, y se merecía tener toda la felicidad del mundo, pero aun ya siendo reconocido por todo el mundo ninja, ser un héroe viviente después de esa cuarta guerra que sucedió hace 5 años, ser un ninja de la elite, haber sobre pasado en poder a todos sus maestros, de estar a punto de alcanzar su máximo sueño ser el sexto hokage, aun así con todo eso no era feliz, todos sabían que la razón del estado de ánimo del rubio era la gran boda, de sus dos mejores amigos: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, al parecer seguía completamente enamorado de la peli rosa y aun que cuando se entero de la boda les deseó lo mejor del mundo y acepto encantado ser el padrino de dicho evento, todos sabían que su corazón estaba sufriendo, pero aun así el día de hoy, llevo a cabo su actuación en la boda como si fuera una misión de rango A, solo ahorita cuando ya se habían retirado los novios , es cuando se derrumbo y empezó a tomar. Nadien criticaba el hecho de querer ahogar sus penas, pero era doloroso ver al rubio tan decaído, cuando él era una fuente de alegría._

**Y..yo lo p.. pu..edo.. lle..var.. si gus..tan…**

_Las tres personas voltearon a ver sorprendidos a __Hinata Hyuuga._

**No queremos causarte molestias ****Hinata, Naruto se podría poner problemático.**

**N..no.. se..ria mo..les..tia.. yo ya me.. reti****ra..ba.**

Kakashi sensei miraba la forma en que Hinata veía a Naruto, todos sabían que sentimientos tenia la chica asía el rubio, y ella también sufría por su estado de ánimo — **de acuerdo Hinata, ¿pero crees en serio, poder llegar con el asta su apartamento?**

**Si sen..sei..-** declaro Hinata," no podía soportar verlo así, por que el amor era tan difícil, el sufriendo por otra, yo por él. Se me desgarraba el corazón verlo tan perdido, lo que más quería era abrazarlo, consolarlo y decirle lo tonto que era, por sufrir por amor, cuando ella se moría por poderlo amar.

**Entonces llévatelo, solo ****asegúrate que se quede en su departamento.**

**Pero ****…..**

— **Déjala Shikamaru, Naruto necesita a alguien que le enseñe que no está solo y nosotros no podemos realizar esa misión. Espero que Hinata tenga éxito, vámonos chicos, confiemos en el poder del amor****—**expreso kakashi, volteando a ver como Hinata tomaba a Naruto de la mano , lo hacía ponerse de pie y se retiraban del lugar, el amor verdadero puede hacer milagros, y esperaba que eso le sucediera al rubio, nadien merecía ser más amado que él.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

**Naruto kun, vámonos de aquí … te.. lle..vare a tu ca..sa** **—**dijo la chica

**Hinata****.. hip… eres tu?... hip**

**Hai**

**Has venido a brindar****… conmigo …hip… por la boda…hip**

— **Hai..**

— **Entonces por qué.. hip… quieres que vaya a casa… hip… aquí me lop…estoy pasando ..hip.. genial …hip…**

**Naruto kun****, por fa..vor toma mi ma..no, con..fia en mi.**

_Vi la sonrisa __tímida de Hinata, el rubor de sus mejillas y la mano que me extendía, parecía un ángel salvador, era hermosa, ¿por qué no amarla a ella? , cuando él sabía perfectamente los sentimientos del corazón de la chica, si en alguien confiaba era en ella. Así que tomo el último trajo y le dio la mano, solo quería olvidar, olvidar todo…_

O/O/O/O/OO/O

_**Sentimientos de Hinata**__**….**_

_Llegamos a su departamento pude abrirlo con las llaves que __traía Naruto. en todo el camino el solo decía cosas incongruentes, además yo no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, estaba más preocupada por no caer desmayada, al encontrarme tan cerca de él; es cierto que quería abrazarlo, y era un consuelo sostenerlo ahorita que se veía triste, el siempre había sido mi apoyo aun que nunca se fijara en mi, ahora yo quería compartir su pena, apoyarlo , él era fuerte saldría adelante solo necesitaba tiempo. Aun que en el fondo de mi corazón al verlo tan decaído me enfurecía con sakura, se que en el corazón no se manda, no podemos obligarnos amar, pero era incomprensible para mi, que sakura no se haya enamorado de Naruto por su forma de ser, el era la mejor persona del mundo,¿ cómo evitar amarlo?._

_Lo lleve a su dormitorio lo quería acostar en la cama pero __él no quería dejar de abrazarme._

**Naruto kun.**

— Déjame abrazarte… hip, te necesito hip,… me siento tan mal hip…,

_El tiro de mi, caímos sobre la cama, me abrazaba fuerte mente, estaba llorando, por kami no pude evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza, deseaba tanto curar su dolor. Su cabeza estaba en mi pecho la pena quedo olvidada, él decía palabras que no podía comprender entre sus sollozos, cuando sus ojos buscaron los míos, quede destrozada, aquella mirada de esperanza estaba invadida por el dolor de perder a la persona amada, lo poco que entendí.. fue de que el no merecía ser feliz, no había amor para él, lo obligue a quedar a mi altura, los dos acomodados frente a frente en la reducida cama, le toque la mejilla, me acerque a él, y lo bese, en otras circunstancias nunca me hubiera atrevido a tal acción, siempre había deseado mi primer beso con él, claro no bajo esta situación, se que tal vez me aprovechaba por lo que estaba pasando, pero no pude evitar mis actos , mi corazón quería cubrirlo de amor y él se dejo llevar, me respondió con tal pasión aferrándose a mí, a lo que en ese momento surgió, no quería pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos , el probablemente no se acordara de nada mañana, pero en estos momentos cuando de repente la ropa empezó a estorbar, cuando las caricias se hicieron mas intensas, cuando sentía su necesidad de amor, cuando me besaba de esa manera que me asía olvidar de todo, nada me importo, y me entregue por completo a él, sin mirar mas allá , solo siendo consciente de querer demostrarle todo mi amor._

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

**Pensamientos de Naruto dos semanas después de la boda.**

**Naruto kun…** escuchaba de nuevo en mi sueño, ahí estaba esa voz inconfundible atormentándome, me desperté sudando, completamente excitado, por kami, era un completo pervertido, hacia más de dos semanas de la boda de mis amigos, mucha gente durante este lapso me sorprendieron al mostrarse atentos por mí, los novios aun seguían de viaje de bodas, la vieja tsunade les dio eso de regalo, fue muy considerada conmigo al alegarlos por todo un mes. Y desde ese mismo tiempo tenia este sueño, se que ese día me puse una buena borrachera, kakashi sensei me conto que Hinata me trajo a mi casa, se que ella es muy atenta conmigo, pero dentro de mí, tanta era mi necesidad que mi mente creó una fantasía erótica, con nada menos que Hinata, si porque a partir de ese día soñaba que la hacía mía, de una forma desesperada, ansiosa, tormentosa, se que solo fue un sueño, por kami claro que Hinata nunca me permitiría realizar lo que en mis sueños sucedió, además de que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así, no, gracias a ero-sensei, mi mente se despertó des de hace mucho, claro nunca había estado con una mujer, pero ero-sensei me había hecho ver pelicular pornográficas según para enseñarme a ser hombre, algo se me pego de él. Pero lo más curioso es que el sueño parecía y se sentía tan real, tan vivo que solo de acordarme de él, me excitaba de nuevo, y como resultado de eso no podía evitar ver a Hinata de otra forma, la veía como la mujer que era de casi 23 años, y gracias a ese sueño empezaba a salir a delante, la llama de la pasión inundaba esperanza a mi ser., mi corazón empezaba a vibraba al ver a Hinata, así me di cuenta que tal vez con algo más de tiempo podría olvidar mi amor por sakura, porque si podía soñar así de perversamente con alguien que no fuera sakura , e inundara mi ser con sentimientos tan fuertes y vivos, existía la posibilidad de hacerlo real., tal vez solo tal vez podría volver amar. El tiempo lo cura todo, me había aconsejado Hinata, y al parecer tenía razón.

**Este fue el primer capitulo, espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni hao! Quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios, SON TAN LINDAS. Y estoy completamente emocionada****, ME ENCANTO que les gustara esta historia, soy nueva escribiendo es mi segunda historia así que imagínense, estoy con mi musa muy inspirada, debido a esto he querido subir este pequeño capitulo, donde Naruto nos narra sus sentimientos. **

_**Los **__**recuerdos de Naruto mientras tomaba….**_

_Me sentía desesperado, el dolor era demasiado desgarrador, ¿no __merecía amor?, ¿por que no podía tener a la persona que amaba?, ¿Por qué sentía mi alma ser desgarrada?, ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?, ¿Qué mal había hecho , para que la vida, me negara lo que yo mas anhelaba?, cuando me entere de la noticia de su boda, solo pude ver el temor reflejado en los ojos de la pareja, ellos siempre han sido todo para mí. El mi hermano por qué no admitiría un rango menor al lazo que forme con él, después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo para traerlo de nuevo a konoha pude cumplir mi promesa a sakura, en aquella cuarta guerra de muerte y destrucción, juntos luchamos y vencimos. Madara dejo de ser problema para el mundo ninja, un nuevo amanecer se dio, al igual que se cumplió con la leyenda, el cambio se estaba realizando y lo más importante es que era desde los corazones de las persona_s.

_La destrucción trajo consigo, la restauración completa del mundo ninja, todas las aldeas estaban unidas, trabajaban en un conjunto por un mejor lugar. Mi reconocimiento llego, por aquello que tanto batalle, ahora todos sabían __quién era NARUTO NAMIKAZE USUMAKI, se habían enterado de quienes fueron mis padres, pero todos me reconocían por ser el ninja de la profecía, nos ha costado en estos últimos 5 años mucho trabajo unirnos, quitar la desconfianza y los rencores de las diferentes naciones, pero aun paso lento y seguro se ha podido lograr semejante Azaña. La abuela Tsunade me ha informado que en seis meses más me convertiría en Hokage, otro sueño casi alcanzado, pero ese mismo día…._

_**-Flash back-**_

-**Tenemos noticias muy importantes para ti Naruto-** declaro nerviosa la Hokage a lado de ella se encontraba Iruka sensei

**- vamos abuela suéltalo ****ya, tengo mucha hambre**

**-bueno, no ****sé como comenzar**

**-por un principio dattebayo**

**- naruto—**llamo su atención la peli rosa, que se encontraba en las oficinas de su maestra, solo eran cinco personas ahí presentes, y todas menos el rubio están a punto de un colapso nervio—**sasuke y yo, queremos darte una gran noticia..**

-**así es dobe, me caso con sakura dentro de una semana**—declaro Sasuke, era mejor para el dobe enterarse por ellos, sakura y el habían temido este momento, pero era inevitable, después de mucho pensarlo ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión, lucharían por su amor, aun que el resultado sea el corazón roto de naruto. El dobe debía entender la diferencia del amor y la obsesión por una persona, tal vez era egoísta por parte de los dos, pero no había marcha atrás.

**- naruto, queríamos pedirte ser el padrino de bodas**—susurro sakura quien miraba al rubio con remordimiento. Amaba a sasuke con todo su corazón, y por más que intento sentir algo por su amigo, no pudo. En el corazón no se manda, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que el descubriera el verdadero amor.

_Lo que sentí en ese momentos no puedo describirlo, algo en mi se rompió y el dolor era insoportable, __había recibido en mi vida todo tipo de heridas, pero ninguna me había dolido como esta. La hokage tomo la palabra, al ver que no reaccionaba._

-**también quiero informarte que dentro de seis meses, serás nombrado Sexto Hokage.**

**- bueno naruto, que te parece si celebramos, estas noticias con un gran plato de ramen, yo invito**—le decía su sensei iruka, el cual estaba muy preocupado por que el rubio, no daba señal alguna, todos ahí presentes esperaban muchas reacciones pero ninguna era preocupante.

**- mocoso –**le dijo el kiuby- **deberíamos matarlos a todos, mira que hacernos esto, no tiene nombre.**

_Pero aun __así, no reaccione, dolor, desesperación, angustia, terror, todo y a la vez nada. Sakura se acerco lentamente a mí, se que estaba nerviosa, medio una tímida sonrisa y sus palabras fueron lo que me trajeron devuelta._

**-no nos vas a felicitar, naruto.-** la reacción de sakura fue un abrazo- **tenemos que festejarlo, sasuke y yo seremos muy felices y tú has logrado lo que se creía imposible serás hokage. Ahora tengo que llamarte naruto sama.**

_Volteé__ a ver al teme, su mirada era de perdón, pero aunque esto me estaba matando, no podía ser egoísta y privarles de su felicidad, y otra vez mi corazón pudo en contra de la sed de venganza que sentía._

**-Eres débil mocoso**- escuche las palabras del kiuby- **matarlo es lo que deberías hacer.**

_Pero mis acciones fueron diferentes a__ mis pensamientos, correspondí al abrazo de sakura y no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas._

-¡**por supuesto que los felicito, me sorprenden tantas noticias dattebayo!, aun que ¿estás segura que el teme es el indicado?, porque yo creo que es u poco amargado y…**

**- si eres dobe-** no le hice mención a lo que todos veían, había esperado una reacción similar, Él con una disque gran sonrisa, pero en sus ojos lagrimas habían, lo sentía en serio, pero no había marcha atrás- ¡**felicidades lo lograste Hokage sama.!**

**-siempre lo supe naruto, ****así que vámonos a comer ramen**—comento iruka

- **bueno aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender, para llegar hacer la mitad de buen hokage como lo soy yo, pero tengo esperanzas en ti-**

**-¡abuela no quiero ser como tú!****, me da miedo querer imitarte.**

**-¿qué es lo que insinúas?**—dijo la hokage apunto de golpearlo.

**- lo que todos sabemos pero ****nadie, se atreve a decirte. Bueno me tengo que ir quede de verme con kohamaru, celebraremos en otra ocasión. **y en una capsula de humo desaparecí.

_Todos __en esa semana se enteraron de la noticia: el nuevo hokage y la boda… me sorprendo de mi actitud, muchos piensan que soy muy inmaduro pero al parecer los volví a sorprender, era un ninja, y no cualquiera, me mostré fuerte, feliz, aun que mi fortaleza se desvaneció des pues de presenciar la boda, en la fiesta los vi felices, el teme nunca sonríe, pero este día nos sorprendió a todos, sakura estaba realmente hermosa y juntos tenía que aceptar, se veían bien._

_Kami no me quiere, todo este reconocimiento no significa nada para mi, sin tener amor, mi máximo sueño, no era ser hokage, no, era pertenecer a algo, ahora lo veía claro. Una familia a lado de la peli rosa. Pero eso nunca será, por eso estaba ahí sentado en la barra de la fiesta, todavía estaba en su apogeo, aun que hace mas de una hora que los novios se habían ido de luna de miel. Yo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellas de sake llevaba, quería más mucho más. Sikamaru, chouji y kakashi, habían venido por mí, pero ni les tome atención, y seguí tomando, olvidar no sentir, perderme, eso quería… pero una dulce voz me saco de mis pensamientos._

**-Naruto kun.**

Un hermoso Ángel , me pedía que tomara su mano, y se parecía mucho a Hinata, ella era hermosa, ¿por qué no amarla a ella?, que era capaz de dar su vida por él, nunca le dio respuesta alguna después de su confesión en la batalla contra Paint, no quería que sufriera, ella era una persona muy especial para él, pero mi amor por sakura no me permite volteara otro lado, pero quería olvidar, sentirme amado, y en el amor de ella ,confió en Hinata, le tome la mano y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

Espero que les haya gustado, pequeño pero con mucho cariño, díganme el tercer capítulo.. ¿Quieren el sueño pervertido de naruto?, si es así déjenme el comentario, que estén bien. sayonara

Esa atracción y a la vez la resistencia, la chispa queno puede evitarse al sentirnos cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni hao, chicas, espero que estén bien, gomen por la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me deja descansar, luego amo y señor no me deja utilizar la compu. En fin lo prometido es deuda. Les traigo el sueño pervertido, me costó mucho trabajo, trate de hacerlo, lo más romántico que pude a petición suya, y la verdad no sé cómo me quedo, espero con ansias sus comentarios. **_

_**Los personajes de naruto no son míos, yo solo escribo lo que mi mente loca imagina.**_

_**TERCER CAPITULO: EL SUEÑO PERVERTIDO.**_

_**Pensamientos de Naruto.**_

Dicen que el cerebro es la parte más asombrosa de todo nuestro cuerpo, de ahí provienen nuestras decisiones, sentimientos, aprendizaje, sabiduría, etc. El ser humano tiene algo que llama instinto de supervivencia y en los ninjas este instinto está más desarrollado. Pues bien después de dos semanas pensando en lo mismo, llegue a la siguiente conclusión; también aclaro que pensar no es mi fuerte, pero sé que el instinto de supervivencia y mi cerebro, elaboraron un plan emergente, para evitar caer en la oscuridad de mi alma. Bueno eso pienso, porque si no, ¿no entiendo porque en estas tres semanas he soñado con hinata?, y no ha sido nada decente lo que yo le hago en el sueño. ¿Tanto puede ser mi necesidad de sentirme amado? , que sueño cosas pervertidas, con la única persona en este mundo que me ha demostrado realmente su amor.

No puedo evitar ver ahora a Hinata de otra forma, siempre me han dicho que soy un despistado, yo creo que es poco ese calificativo para mi, idiota se quedaría corto, ¿por qué nunca había notado lo maravillosa que es?, había estado tan obsesionado con sakura que mis ojos no podían apreciar nada mas, bien dicen que el amor es ciego, pero el mío fue pend…., aunque nunca es tarde para aprender a vivir; siento que he despertado de un largo sueño, siento que realmente no había aprendido a apreciar las bellezas de la vida, ahora descubro cosas que antes no notaba, empiezo a recuperarme, y más cuando veo a la causante de estos cambios, Hinata, su nombre es dulce, ella es dulce y según mi sueño sabe mejor que el dulce.

Y tengo que aceptar ante mí, que me aferro a ese sueño, lo revivo cada noche, porque es mi tabla de salvación, en esos momentos me siento completo, no tengo dolor alguno, me siento también, claro es un poco incomodo despertarse con tal grado de excitación y bañarse con agua fría, también es cada vez más difícil no actuar por instinto cuando tengo a Hinata cerca. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto control me ha tomado no besarla, no abrazarla y no…., ni con el kiuuby fue tan difícil controlarse.

Hoy Hinata me ha enseñado más acerca de las leyes de su clan y otros clanes que integran konoha, toda esa información es necesaria, para poder comprender perfectamente a los clanes, ahora que seré Hokage tengo que saber muchas cosas y los clanes son un tema muy importante. La Vieja Tsunade le pidió muy amable mente a Hinata que me instruyera en estos temas, además que ella lo conoce a la perfección, por ser la heredera de uno de ellos. Y yo casi beso a la abuela de agradecimiento por tal acción, gracias a ella, Hinata está conmigo muchisisimo tiempo y yo vuelvo a vivir.

Ahora que lo pienso más calmadamente, se que muy en el fondo de mi alma, conocía el desenlace de sakura y sasuke. Cuando termino la guerra hace ya cinco años atrás, sasuke regreso a konoha y nosotros dos, sus mejores amigos lo apoyamos. Sabía que ellos dos se veían como algo más que amigos, pero me aferre a la necedad de los necios, y no quise ver más allá de lo que mi alma quería. En todo este tiempo estuve muerto en vida, lo que me mantuvo y me mantiene ocupado es la reconstrucción del mundo ninja, pero todo está volviendo a su normalidad, ahora es tiempo de construir un futuro para mi, de realizar mi verdadero sueño.

Bostezo por tercera vez, tantas reflexiones en la comodidad de mi cama me provocan mucho sueño, la sonrisa de mi cara para muchos seria perversa y alegre, estoy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, para poder soñar, o si, deseo soñar como todas las noches con ella, por kami, deseó mi sueño pervertido, deseó todas esas sensaciones, deseó sentirme vivo…

_**Los pensamientos de Naruto en su Sueño pervertido…**_

_**-naruto kun.**_

_**Su voz era música para mis oídos, sus labios eran dulces, deliciosos, no podía evitar seguir devorándolos, tenía necesidad de ella, quería sentirme vivo, amado.**_

_**Cuando mi mirada se poso en la suya mi cuerpo tembló de necesidad, tenía a la criatura más hermosa de bajo de mi, con mis brazos a los costado evitaba aplastarla, Hinata estaba completamente roja, pero sus ojos a perlados brillaban más que la luz de luna, su cabellera negra azulada estaba esparcida en la cama como un manto nocturno, quede embelesado con esa imagen.**_

_**-te necesito- **_susurre desde el fondo de mi alma, ella me brindo una sonrisa que la hiso aun más bella de lo que ya era.

_**-toma de mi lo que necesites, yo te amo-**_sus palabras dichas en un susurro, sin tartamudeos, fueron un bálsamo para mi corazón, el cual empezó a latir con fuerza, diciéndome estoy vivo, aun puedo sentir.

_**Ella me jalo con sus manos para que me inclinara a besarla, su beso era suave, como una caricia, pero mi cuerpo pedía mas, así que de esa caricia suave, mordí su labio inferior ,que me permitió tener más acceso a su boca, ahora nuestras lenguas batallaban en una lucha descomunal, ella como todo buen ninja acepto el reto, y lucho de una manera espectacular, su sabor era indescriptible para mi, era más dulce que la miel, cuando el oxigeno era necesarios nos separábamos y regresábamos a la misma acción.**_

_**Mi cuerpo vibraba, necesitaba algo más que besos, una cierta parte de mi anatomía ya estaba más que lista, y le daba pequeños embestidas que atreves de la ropa, se podían sentir perfectamente. Hinata recibía dichas carisias deseosa, ella se encontraba igual que yo, en vuelta en un mundo sensaciones. Espectaculares, vibrantes, que deseaban estallar.**_

_**Me separe de sus labios y recorrí su cuello con mis labios, quería probar el sabor de su piel, grabar en mi mente tal sensación, ella me permitió explorar su níveo cuello, succione su piel y pequeñas marcas rojas quedaban, sonreí ante tal acontecimiento , la estaba marcando como mía.**_

_**Seguí mi camino de besos hasta sus hombros, deslice la pequeña cinta de listón morado que mantenía su vestido en su lugar, primero del lado izquierdo luego el derecho y ante mi mirada quedo el sujetador de encaje lila, por kami trague saliva, sabía que Hinata estaba muy bien desarrollada, pero nunca imagine tenerla así, alce mi mirada encontrándome con la de ella, que me veía nerviosa y asustada, al parecer creía que no me gustaba lo que mis ojos veían.**_

_**-eres hermosa-**_mi voz era ronca y deseosa_**-me da miedo tocarte, no merezco tal privilegio.**_

_**-tonto, siempre he deseado esto, y el privilegio es de los dos. Te amo tanto…**_

_**Mi mano temblorosa continua con la tarea de despojarla del vestido, cada vez mi cuerpo temblaba mas, ella quedo solo en ropa interior.**_

_**-también soy todo tuyo, hinata.-**_no quería que ella estuviera tan quieta, sabía que estaba nerviosa, y lo que menos quería era que se desmayara, porque tenía que aceptar que a mí me daba vuelta la cabeza, en si, no sabía como mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo en estos momentos.

_**Ella se percato de las intenciones de mis palabras, quería que participara, entonces se acerco a mí, y empezó a quitarme primer la camisa, me despojo también de mis pantalones y calcetines, los zapatos ya habían desaparecido desde hace mucho.**_

_**Completamente en ropa interior los dos, iniciamos otra sesión de besos, aun mas efusivos que los de un principio, mis manos se posaban en cada curva, gemidos de ella escuchaba, comencé de nuevo con el mismo recorrido que de un inicio, su cuello, hombros, llegue asta el sujetador y con los dientes lo quite, sus dos hermosas gemelas me llamaban, mis labios se posaron en la izquierda, sentí el cuerpo de ella arquearse contra mí, no podía excitarme mas , mi mano derecha amasaba su seno derecho, después repetí la acción del otro lado, parecía un niño amamantándose, a ella le encantaba la sensación por que se apretaba mas a mi cuerpo y sus manos me abrazaban, sentía sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, escuchaba sus gemidos pidiendo más.**_

_**Termine ahí y seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con mis labios, la temperatura de la habitación al parecer se elevo, porque yo ya me encontraba sudando y Hinata también. Llegue a la parte más importante, retire la ultima prenda para que quedara a completa disposición mía, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella tiro de mi para poder estar a la misma altura, sus manos temblaron al retirar de mi también la ultima prenda. **_

_**Completamente desnudos, conociendo por primera vez las sensaciones de nuestros cuerpos, piel con piel, en nuestras miradas reconociendo a la persona con la que estábamos asiendo el amor, sintiendo la magia del momento, lentamente me acerque de nuevo a sus labios, un beso tierno, me acomode entre sus piernas, el instinto era lo que nos indicaba como actuar, nuestros sexos se rosaron, y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por toda la espalda, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, sus ojos no me mentían.**_

_**-todo saldrá bien, naruto kun.**_

_**De nuevo sus palabras me dieron el aliento suficiente para seguir, me adentre en ella, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso al recibir el mío, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… **_

_**Yo no quería lastimarte- **_me iba a retirar, seria injusto yo gozar cuando ella estaba sufriendo, pero en ese momento me abrazo, y me hundí mas.

_**Nunca me había sentido completo, siempre existía ese vacío. No había pertenecido algo o a alguien. Pero en estos momentos un lazo se formo con la persona que me mantenía unido a ella, pertenecía a ella, era nuestro momento, no estaba solo, éramos uno. Sentía ganas de llorar, estaba en casa, alguien me amaba.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Esas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y empecé a moverme, ella comenzó a corresponderme, el ritual más antiguo de la historia estaba siendo interpretado por mi y por ella. Salía y entraba, con desesperación, con fuerza, energía pura chispeaba en el ambiente, ella proclamaba más de mí y yo quería darle todo lo que era.**_

_**La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, yo vibraba, me sentía a punto de estallar, mi corazón estaba en una loca carrera, el cuerpo de Hinata se encontraba de igual forma, mi cuerpo se tenso, ella grito mi nombre, sentí que su interior presionaba al mío y entonces tocamos el cielo juntos. Caí entre el valle de sus senos, Con una gran sonrisa, alguien me amaba. Realmente valía la pena vivir. Fueron mis últimos pensamientos porque en ese momento perdí toda mi energía. Y por primera vez, me sentí, seguro, era protegido por ese Ángel que me abrazaba en estos momentos, acariciaba mis cabellos y susurraba palabras de amor. Era yo quien estaba siendo protegido, curado, podía dormir con la seguridad de que el amor existía, incluso yo lo podría alcanzar.**_

_**Gracias hina-chan.**_

_**Te amo naruto kun . nunca lo olvides.**_

_**Por kami, me levante temblando todos los días era igual tres semanas ya con el mismo sueño, estaba completamente excitado, era incomodo, pero estoy feliz. Sé que solo es un sueño, algo producto de mi imaginación. Pero me aferraba a él, porque me daba esperanzas de alcanzar lo mismo pero en la realidad, sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata, y aun que sea egoísta no deseaba que ella cambiara eso. Hinata era importante para mí, puede ser que todo sea producto del deseó, pero ahora que la conocía mas, cada día me cautivaba, me gusta, eso ya lo había definido, y el amor se podría dar. Ella era todo lo que deseaba, y era increíble no haberme dado cuenta antes. Estaba completamente seguro que con un poco más de Tiempo mi corazón terminara siendo de ella.**_

_**Pensamientos de Hinata acostada en su cama.**_

_**Hace tres semanas había estado con naruto kun, cada vez que me acuerdo me pongo mas roja que un tomate, no sé que me impulso para realizar acabo aquello. Fue hermoso y lo mantendré presente siempre. Mi padre hace unos días me informo de que el consejo acepto la propuesta de un clan poderoso para unirse con nosotros atreves del matrimonio con su heredero. Yo había logrado la aceptación como líder de mi clan y ahora me casaría con Inuyasha de la aldea Sikon. Mi padre se mostro muy contento, hasta me abrazo, me dio un beso y me dijo las palabras más asombrosas, "estoy orgulloso de ti, te quiero". En este tiempo naruto sea mostrado que va recuperándose poco a poco, el brillo de su mirada destila una nueva luz, aun mas resplandeciente que antes, ruego a kami que la fuente de su inspiración logre darle la felicidad que tanto se merece. Yo acepto mi destino, mi futuro esposo con el cual he intercambiado palabras es un gran hombre, mayor que yo por tres años, es guapo, cordial, algo terco, sincero, bondadoso. Aprenderé a quererlo, nos llevaremos bien, estaré al frente de mi clan, para cambiar las absurdas leyes de primera rama y segunda. Mi camino no se ve tan gris, estaré cerca de naruto para apoyarlo, seré una digna sucesora de mi padre, are honor a mi familia, tengo el mejor recuerdo del mundo con mi amado, he alcanzado lo que desde niña quise; "nunca darme por vencida", aprendí del mejor, de aquel que no se ha dado por vencido y al cual amare siempre. Ahora tengo que seguir durmiendo en la mañana veré a la hokage, para realizar la misión de llevar ciertos artículos y papeles, a la aldea de mi prometido. Solo te ruego kami, que no me mande con naruto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni hao! Chicas como están?, espero que bien, yo reportándome con ustedes lamento la tardanza y que el capitulo sea corto, pero estoy enferma y me internaron, pero ya ando mas o menos recuperándome así que decidí actualizar, aun que sea cortito. Espero que les guste. Sayonara y comenten me encantan sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo cuatro: ¿Qué sientes por Hinata?**

Un nuevo día se abría paso en la aldea Konoha, eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, lady tsunade estaba tranquila en su escritorio, ahora que Naruto se preparaba para ser hokage, ella podía descansar. Realmente era agotador estar a cargo de una aldea. En su mano tenia una copa de sake, la cual con pequeños sorbos era consumida. Divagando en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que en este mes naruto estaba cambiando, al parecer la razón de esto era la atracción que sentía hacia Hinata, pero algo la tenia preocupada. ¿naruto no sabia que ella estaba a punto de casarse?, lo debería saber ya que el acuerdo que los Hyuugas y Taishido firmaron se los entrego el mismo día en que se acordó, eso era muy raro, claro nunca lo hablaría directamente con él, no quería que la tristeza regresara a sus ojos, pero tampoco era bueno que solo se ilusionara para luego volver a caer, era una decisión difícil, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que platicarlo, ese chico era lo mas parecido a un nieto que ella tenia. Suspiro cansada del problema que tendría que atender con el rubio imperativo. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto cuando de repente, se abrió la puerta de un golpe, un rayo naranja a parecía enfrente de ella molesto, su chacra estaba siendo elevado, a enormes cantidades, lo cual significaba que realmente estaba muy molesto. Dicho chico rubio arrojo sobre su escritorio un pergamino, el cual identifico rápidamente. Suspirando a lo que seria una de las peores platicas que tendría con el rubio, se preparo para lo que fuera.

**-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO ABUELA?**

**-NARUTO, NO ME GRITES Y NI ME LLAMES ABUELA, Y ESTO SUPONGO QUE YA LO HABRAS LEIDO-**_tomo el pergamino, lo enrollo y puso la cara mas seria que tenia, y hablo con un tono formal_**-¿no sabias nada al respecto?**

_El rubio se paso la mano por cabellos jalándoselos, si el hubiera sabido algo ya hubiera dicho que era lo pensaba al respecto, pero no hasta ahora en la mañana se puso a leer lo que la vieja hokage le había dado hace mas de un mes._

**-POR SU PUESTO QUE NO SABIA NADA DETTABATO!, si lo hubiera sabido ya te hubiera dicho algo.**

**-ERES UN TONTO-** _dicho esto le aventó el pergamino a la cabeza_-**TE DI VARIOS DOCUMENTOS IMPORTANTES , QUE TE DIJE QUE ERA NECESARIO QUE LEYERAS Y POR LO VISTO NO HAS HECHO LO QUE TE HE DICHO. **

**-TU ERES LA QUE TE APROVECHAS DE MI, TODO ESE PAPELEO ES TUYO Y ME LO ABIENTAS A MI, ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE.**

-**NO NIñITO, ERES TU EL QUE NO HA MADURADO AUN, NO SE COMO HINATA TE HA AGUANTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO.-**_lo ultimo dicho hiso que la Hokage se diera un golpe mental, ¡demonios!, no debió de hacer tal comentario, en este momento._

_El rubio respiro profundamente, Hinata siempre le decía que no podía seguir siendo tan desesperado, ahora que seria Hokage debía de actuar de una forma más responsable. Así que siguiendo su consejo, trato de tranquilizarse, si de seguro existía algún error, si eso era. Tomo asiento enfrente de la vieja hokage y hablo en tono neutral._

**-¿esto es un error verdad?-** le volvió a dar el pergamino que le había aventado.

**-no naruto, esto es verdadero, Hinata se casara dentro de un mes, precisamente hoy vendrá para que le de un equipo de ninjas y la acompañe a dejar ciertos papeles a la aldea de su futuro esposo.-**dicho esto espero la reacción del ojiazul.

**-COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO-** salto de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el despacho. Parecía un león enjaulado, y era así como se sentía. Perdido, confundido, no podía sucederle esto a el. No ahorita cuando sentía tantas cosas indefinidas a lado de HInata. Sabia que con un poco mas de tiempo el podría corresponderle a los sentimientos de la chica, tal vez no al 100 % pero con un poco mas de tiempo era seguro que terminaría enamorándose. Pero el tiempo no existía, y el destino jugaba de nuevo en su contra, ¿es que no podía ser feliz?

_La hokage veía al rubio dar vueltas por toda la oficina , estaba meditando al respecto, se sorprendía, el empezaba a tratar de comportarse como un futuro hokage, y el cambio en su forma de ser era debido a la influencia de Hinata, en todo este mes ellos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, Hinata le ayudaba a prender todo lo de los clanes, también le daba clases de buen comportamiento, hinata era una chica muy inteligente y muy política también, sabia como correspondía comportarse ante tales personas y también ante tales acciones. Era visto que ella seria un gran líder para su clan, le había costado mucho el reconocimiento de estos, sobre todo el de su padre pero nunca se dio por vencida y en estos momentos tenia al clan Hyuuga de su parte._

**-no voy a permitir esto** – declaro naruto completamente seguro, sabia que hinata no amaba a su prometido, lo amaba a el. Y por kami que lucharía por tener una oportunidad con ella.

**-TRANQUILIZATE Y SIENTATE.-**miro a naruto muy enojada, kami dame paciencia. Tenia que utilizar asta la ultima gota de paciencia para hacer entender al rubio que era lo mejor para ambos**-¿ que sientes por HInata ?.**

_Esa pregunta me hiso sentir diversas sensaciones por el cuerpo, y me puse mas rojo que un tomate._

**-bue..no. yo .. pues.. veras..-** por kami se me pego lo de tartamudear de Hinata, eso significaba que pasaba mucho tiempo a su lado, bueno ahora ya no actuaba así a menos que yo estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal.

**-mira naruto, yo aprecio mucho a Hinata, es una gran mujer, y será una excelente líder, a ti te quiero como a un nieto mío, lo que mas deseo para ambos es su felicidad y si te pregunto que es lo que sientes por ella es para ver que tan grande es tus sentimientos asía ella.**

_Eso si me había dejado sorprendido, la vieja perdón la hokage casi nunca hablaba de esa manera tan tierna asía mi, bueno lo menos que podía hacer era platicar con ella de mis sentimientos, abrir mi corazón. Al final de cuentas era como ella decía, yo también la quería._

**-no se lo que siento dettabato. En todo este tiempo hinata me a apoyado, y me encanta estar a su lado, he sido un gran tonto, ella es tan perfecta que me parece irreal, no se como nunca me di cuenta de la gran mujer que es. Sabes me tiene mucha paciencia, es muy buena conmigo, me trata con amabilidad, me mira como si yo fuera un dios, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella siento que hasta puedo volar. Y me arrepiento de no valorarla como ella se merece. ¡Estoy seguro que puedo llegar a enamorarme de ella.!**

**-aun que esto te suene mal y no te guste lo que te voy a decir es mi obligación decirte lo que yo veo. No la amas y no me repliques, se que gracias a ella as vuelto a ser feliz, una ilusión siempre es buena para cuando uno esta destruido, pero no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Te sientes atraído por hinata por que ella te ama, y ahora necesitabas a alguien que te ofreciera amor. Pero tu no sientes lo mismo. Y tiempo no hay. Ella esta perfectamente consiente de lo que va hacer, me sorprende su madures. Me dijo a mí que aun que no ame a su prometido ara asta lo imposible por ser feliz, ella quiere tu felicidad, ella quiere el reconocimiento de su familia y padre. Ella será una excelente líder, sabe que con esta alianza traerá muchos beneficios para la aldea y para su familia. Ella esta dispuesta a no darse por vencida , si tu hablas con ella, se perfectamente que abandonara todo por ti, ella te ama, pero dime, ¿tus sentimientos son lo suficiente mente fuertes, como para que ella abandone todo por lo que ha luchado?.**

_El rubio se quedo pasmado ante las palabras sabias de la Hokage, el sabia perfectamente todo lo que había pasado Hinata para poder ser reconocida, el sabia de cuando había costado lo que en estos momentos tenia, no seria justo para ella quitarle todo, por algo que apenas el estaba descubriendo.¡ Era un jodido idiota!, había tenido el tiempo del mundo para conocerla, pero entre su obsesión por sakura y su bendito reconocimiento, había perdido el amor de Hinata. Un amor puro y hermoso, que no podía reclamar. Ella se merecía lo que tenia, y el la apoyaría. El destino le jugo otra mala pasada._

**-tiene razón hokage sama-** dijo naruto, que tenia la cabeza agachada, los puños serrados, y el cuerpo temblando de impotencia, se paro de nuevo y se acerco a la ventana de la oficina donde se veía toda la aldea-**ella se merece todo lo que tiene en este momento, y lo que yo siento no es suficiente para compensar lo que perdería. Ella seria expulsada del clan según sus leyes, y en estos días me ha informado de muchos cambios que ahora cuando sea la líder. No seria nada justo, tengo que pensar en los demás y no ser egoísta.**

-**así es naruto, ahora que serás hokage te darás cuenta que en muchas ocasiones la decisión correcta es la mas difícil de tomar, no siempre estamos de acuerdo que las cosas sucedan como suceden, pero si es mejor que sigan así , que así sea.**

**-lo se deyabato, por eso quiero pedirte un favor**-dicho esto se volteo a ver a la hokage, el reconocía que no podía hacer ya nada, su corazón que empezaba a sanar estaba de nuevo llorando , pero sabia que era lo mejor, cuando se dispuso hablar el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención de los dos.

_Toc toc._

**-adelante-** dijo la Hokage

_Naruto se acerco a ella y espero pacientemente ver quien entraba. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver pasar a Hinata, la cual le hiso a ambos una reverencia, y entro al despacho con una sonrisa tímida. Se veía nerviosa y también hermosa._

**-buenos días Hokages, discúlpenme la interrupción, vendré en otro momento.**

_Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse lady tsunade le hablo._

**-dime hinata que se te ofrece.**

_Ella miro a la hokage y a naruto con temor. Sabia que naruto aun no estaba enterado de su compromiso, pero tarde o temprano se tenía que saber, y ella había cambiado, ya no era una niña tenia que comportarse como una mujer, así que respiro profundo y se armo de valor._

-**usted me solicito que viniera temprano para poder ponernos de acuerdo en la misión para ir a la aldea sikon.**

**-mmm, si tienes razón. Bien ya he escogido quien te acompañara hinata-** dijo la hokage con un semblante sereno.

**-seré yo deyabatto-** tomo la palabra el rubio, y al parecer a hinata no le gusto esa decisión, pero aun así el tenia que comprobar que hinata estaría bien con su prometido, no podía permitir que ese hombre fuera indigno de ella, el tenia que saber lo afortunado que era, se lo aria entender sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-**NARUTO!,** -grito la hokage a punto de volverle a lanzar el pergamino que traía en la mano.

**-deyabatto, me has tenido encerrado por muchos meses, necesito algo de ejercicio, y que mejor yo, el futuro hokage para conocer al prometido de una de las herederas mas importante de konoha.**

_Hinata estaba en completo estado de shock no quería que naruto la acompañara, su presencia la perturbaba demasiado, y estarían solos por lo menos mas de una semana. Y ella tenia tantas ganas de sentirlo cerca, que pensó que descansaría de estos pensamientos pecaminosos que no debía de sentir por el rubio._

**-te acompañare hinata, quiero conocer a tu futuro marido.**

_Vio como hinata abrió más los ojos, ante las palabras y la manera en que fueron dichas, y después se dio cuenta que hinata se estaba desmallando, corrió y evito el golpe. Un pergamino le dio en la cabeza._

**-QUE ESTUPIDO ERES, YA VISTES LO QUE LE ISISTES. NUNCA CAMBIARAS-** negaba rotundamente con la cabeza la hokage, pero no seria mala idea darles la ultima oportunidad, de estar juntos, quien sabe, a lo mejor un milagro se podría dar.

_La Hokage se dio cuenta de como el rubio tomaba delicadamente el cuerpo de hinata y la cargaba en forma nupcial para depositarla en el sofan que estaba en la oficina, la tocaba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, demasiado fina para el. Tal ves el no la amaba como ella a el, pero se veía que lo que sentía por ella era mas especial que un simple gusto. Se paro camino hasta donde se encontraba naruto sentado viendo a hinata desmayada, toco su hombro y el levanto su vista hacia ella._

**-ves con ella , pero no cometas una locura.**

_El negó con la cabeza_

**-no cometeré alguna locura, simplemente quiero saber que estará bien con el deyabatto, quiero asegurarme que la tratara como se merece.**

**-de acuerdo, mañana partirán-** dicho esto abandono la oficina, para dejarlos solos.

_Naruto llevo una mano al rostro de ella, toco su mejilla maravillándose de la hermosa sensación que era tocar su piel._

**-naruto- kun.**

Esas palabras dichas por ella, le hicieron recordar su sueño, por kami, su cuerpo se tenso , al pensar en ella de esa forma, la miro, sus labios entre abiertos, nadie estaba cerca eso era seguro y el tenia tantas ganas de besarla, pero no era posible , el no podía hacerle eso a ella, no, pero sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos eran traicionado por su cuerpo, se fue hacer cando a ella, y la beso, se sintió en la gloria, también sintió como ella correspondía pero no le importo que ella lo golpeara brutalmente por cometer semejante pecado, el se resistió a cometer esta locura por mas de un mes , además era el beso del adiós. Se separo y se dio cuenta que ella aun estaba inconsciente y que solo fueron sus reflejos lo que la hicieron que contestara el beso. Se aparto de ella, y le acomodo un mecho de su cabello, mañana partirían para conocer al afortunado.

"_**Prepárate Inuyasha Taishido por que conocerás al Sexto Hokage, el cual te ara entender por la buenas o las malas, la gran suerte que tienes por ser el futuro esposo de Hinata."**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Asta aquí llegamos, quiero aclarar que inuyasha solo a parecerá en un capitulo o dos como máximo, no pude evitar pensar en como seria verlo a los dos juntos peleando por Hinata, tomando en cuenta que los dos son muy posesivos e imperativos.**_

_**En fin sayonara y que estén bien. Arigato por sus comentarios me encantan y son mi inspiración.**_


	5. tentaciones nocturnas

**NI HAO!.- Espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo mejorándome y encantada de presentarles este capítulo, que espero les guste. Ya saben con todo mi amor para Ustedes mi público, XD jajjajaj discúlpenme estoy algo loca. **

**Como invitado especial "Inuyasha Taishido" *-***

**Los personajes de Naruto e Inuyasha no son míos. Imagínense tener a estos dos papacitos juntos. Jajjajaj discúlpenme nueva mente pero estoy emocionada y claro algo loca también. **

**En fin comencemos:**

_**CAPITULO 5.- Tentaciones nocturnas.**_

_**Pensamientos de Hinata**_

_Era un nuevo día en konoha, cierta chica de ojos plateados se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea sentada en una banca, en espera de su compañero de equipo, el cual la acompañaría a la aldea de su prometido, dicho rubio tenía un retraso de media hora, debía de estar molesta, pero era imposible molestarse con él, además le preocupaba otras cosas. Como por ejemplo el hecho de estar casi una semana juntos, bueno en estas últimas semanas su amistad se hiso profunda, podía platicar con él ya casi sin tartamudear, los desmayos los estaba aprendiendo a controlar, me sentía más en confianza con él, y desafortunadamente mi corazón lo amaba mas. Pero en esta misión estaríamos juntos, ¡solos!, por kami, en este tiempo tuve que controlarme para evitar no hacer una locura, como querer abrazarlo o besarlo. Escuche los latidos de mi corazón ante tales pensamientos, mi cuerpo producía cierto calor en mi, y no podía evitar recordar sus caricias cuando nos hicimos uno solo. Deseaba tanto poder repetir tal experiencia. Pero sabía que eso no sucedería nuevamente. ¡Pervertida!, no podía dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, pero es que solo el acordarme de su cuerpo junto al mío, me estremecía. Pero no podía fallar, mi padre, la aldea y yo misma, esperaba que mi matrimonio con inuyasha funcionara, así que escondería todos estos sentimientos en el rincón de mi corazón. "__**Claro es sencillo pensarlo pero es difícil hacerlo"**_

_Mis cabellos bailaron con un suave viento y a mi lado apareció el dueño de mis más locas fantasías, estaba completamente agitado, respiraba con dificultad y debido a las carreras su cara tenía un tono azul. Tan encimada estaba en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando se aproximaba. Después de esperar un momento en que se recuperara me hablo._

_Fin de los pensamientos de Hinata._

**-disculpame hinata-chan, pero es que a noche no pude dormir bien, y al parecer me quede dormido-**hable pero no le dirigí la mirada a la pelinegra, mis ojos se encontraban viendo mis sandalias, además quería evitar alguna reprimenda, pero es que a noche no pude dormir,le di tantas vueltas en mi cabeza el pensamiento de conocer a su "Dichoso prometido" que no podía estar tranquilo y cuando por fin me venció el cansancio tuve mi sueño de estasis "el cual podría jurar cada vez más, que se sentía tan real". La verdad es que no quería ir con ella, por primera vez en mi vida ninja quería que esta misión fracasara, pero conociendo al destino,¡ que para nada era amigo mío!, sabía que tendríamos éxito.

_Hinata se sorprendió de la actitud del rubio, parecía cansado, su habitual actitud risueña estaba apagada. _

**-no te preocupes naruto-kun, no espere por mucho tiempo, y ahora que has llegado podemos irnos- **dicho esto trate de sonar como él lo aria, con gran entusiasmo, y le regale mi mejor sonrisa, le tendí la mano para que se levantara y emprendiéramos el camino.

_El tono de voz de hinata me llamo la atención, estaba alegre, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron la sonrisa que percibí me robo el corazón. Sentí que mis mejillas estaban calientes, pero lo que me sorprendió mas fue ver su mano tendida para ayudarme a levantarme. Mi cuerpo se movió solo, mi mano toco la suya, y la electricidad que sentí en respuesta a este acto me hiso ponerme en una situación completamente dura. _

_Hinata soltó rápidamente la mano de naruto, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sentía su cuerpo caliente,¡ por kami!, ¿por qué ese acto tan inocente provoca estragos en su cuerpo?._

**-hey hinata, ¿sabes por dónde ir?-** trato naruto de sonar casual.

**-sí, sígueme-** no podía voltear a verlo, aun tenia escrito en mi rostro mis sentimientos, tenía que controlarme. Así que emprendimos el viaje a una buena velocidad.

_Cada uno estaba pensando en sus sentimientos, y ambos sabían que esta misión estaba poniendo a pruebas sus instintos, así que no hicieron ninguna parada por el camino, si se dirigían la palabra era solo para tomar indicaciones, inconscientemente se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar a la aldea sikon lo más rápido posible, el temor era, que ninguno de ellos pudiera evitar sus acciones si se dejaban gobernar por el corazón, las consecuencias podrían ser mayúsculas. _

_El ocaso llego y con ella el cansancio, afortunadamente habían avanzado mucho. Hinata se percato de que tenían que levantar el campamento donde pasarían la noche. Un calor que no tenía nada que ver con el desgaste físico se hiso presente, levanto una plegaria al cielo y le prometió a kami llenar el santuario que se encontraba en la mansión Hyuuga con rosas blancas, si le permitía estar con naruto sin cometer alguna imprudencia, ¡tenía que ser fuerte!._

_Naruto paso todo el día tratando de no pensar, ¿como iba a pasar la noche en el mismo lugar , con la persona que lo había convertido en un hentai?, ¿Cómo dormir?, si podía levantarse a la media noche gritando el nombre de Hinata, ¿Cómo evitar la tentación de tener tan cerca a esa diosa?, ellos dos , solos en el bosque, con una fogata , a la luz de la luna todo era una mala combinación, ¡sus instintos salvajes podían dominarlo y cometer una violación.!_

_Naruto choco con la espalda de hinata, estaba tan encimado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ella había parado de correr y miraba a todos lados utilizando su técnica de vision._

-**disculpame hinata, pero estaba pensando y pues no me di cuenta que te habías parado.-**comento el rubio.

_Hinata se volteo a verlo, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa._

**-no te preocupes naruto-kun, tengo por habito alzar el campamento al atardecer como lo hace shino-kun, y hoy no nos hemos detenido, te propongo que descansemos ya**-señalo con un dedo hacia la dirección al sur-**por haya estaremos bien.**

**-ok hinata-chan, ya tenía hambre dattebayo- **se sonrojo el rubio y le regalo una sonrisa zorruna.

_Se dividieron las actividades, en poco tiempo el campamento estaba alzado, la fogata encendida. Los colores en el firmamento eran oscuros. Estrellas tímidamente destellaban, la Luna llena empezaba apreciarse, el clima ni cálido ni frio, el ruido del bosque entonaba una dulce melodía y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban nerviosos.¡ Todo era malditamente romántico!._

_Hinata soco de su mochila su comida, estaba entretenida tratando de hacer algo de provecho en vez de seguir escuchando sus pensamientos, sus manos se movían torpemente, pero el grito de naruto llamo su atención y dirigió su mirada donde él se encontra_ba.

**-KIAY, NO PUEDE SER.**

_Naruto tenía todas las cosas de su mochila regadas, y al parecer buscaba algo que no encontraba._

**-¿que sucede naruto-kun? **

**-una desgracia Hinata-chan, por salir a las carreras olvide mi rameen T-T.**

_Ella se acerco a él con un bento en las manos y se lo entrego. El miro el recipiente como si le estuvieran entregando la fuente de la vida eterna._

**-arigato hinata-chan, ¿pero y tú?**

**-yo traigo otro naruto-kun, no es rameen, pero espero que te guste.**

_Este suceso provoco que el ambiente de tensión se fuera, cenaron amenamente platicaban de cosas triviales. _

**-¡esto estuvo delicioso dattebayo!.**

**-gracia naruto kun. 0/0**

_Pero ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio._

**-bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos turnos para vigilar el campamento**?-comento naruto, esperando una reacción a favor.

**-¿pero no estamos en peligro? ¿No creo que sea necesario?**-hinata estaba desconcertada por el hecho de que el rubio quisiera hacer hornadas de vigilancia.

-**uno nunca sabe dattebayo," al fin a cabo estamos hablando de una Heredera y un Hokage"**-dijo firme mente naruto, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente de la importancia de que uno vigilara.

-**bueno si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón.**

-**entonces no se diga nada mas hinata, descansaras tu y luego cuando sea más tarde me relevas.**- sonrió naruto.

**-pero yo-**

**-no digas nada dattebayo, es una orden de tu superior, así que mejor descansa yo vigilo.**

_No muy convencida hinata entro adentro de la casa de campaña, suspiro de alivio, no tendría que dormir cerca de naruto, ella no confiaba en sus actos, se cambio de ropa y se dispuso a dormir, era una sensación rara, ¿por qué? aun que se sentía nerviosa por la cercanía de naruto también estaba el hecho de sentirse segura a su lado._

_Naruto recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer recostado en el árbol viendo los colores que desprendía el fuego, su cuerpo estaba como el objeto que era observado, ardiente, lo que más deseaba era , entrar en donde se encontraba hinata y hacer mil y un cosas_.

_**No cometas una locura-**_ escuchaba la voz de la vieja tsunade, prohibiéndole realizar sus pensamientos, pero mientras más prohibías algo ese acto se hacía mucho más llamativo.

_Suspiro al bosque que lo rodeaba. _

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

**-¡naruto –kun!, ¡naruto- kun! "despierta".-**imploraba Hinata la cual trataba desesperadamente que el ojiazul abriera sus ojos.

_Una voz que conocía demasiado bien lo llamaba. Sus ojos azules se abrieron, cerca de él se encontraba hinata, aun creyendo que se encontraba soñando tomo su cara entre sus manos y la beso, atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, increíblemente encajaron a la perfección, ella aun no respondía el beso, mordió su labio inferior y pudo entrar en su boca, emitió un gemido, y correspondió a sus caricias con la misma pasión que él. Su sabor era indescriptible, y se sintió tan pero tan bien._

_Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, se separaban solo para respirar pero no habría los ojos, podrían despertar y ninguno de los dos quería eso. De repente una explosión sonó por el bosque eso hiso que ambos se apartaran y cada uno está sorprendido de lo que había ocurrido. ¡Por kami! " cometieron la estupidez que no querían cometer". Tratando de dejar de pasar desapercibido la situación en la que se encontraban naruto tomo la palabra._

**Hay que ir a checar a que se debe la explosión, tu quédate aquí, yo voy averiguar.-** y despareció más rápido que de costumbre.

_Hinata no emitido ruido alguno, se me tío de nuevo a dormir, estaba en su futon con las rodillas dobladas, y rompió en llanto, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera con la necesidad de recibir las caricias de su amado, el corazón y el cuerpo vibraba. _

_Al darse cuenta que el rubio no regresaría rápidamente, decidió dormir. Mañana aun que no quisiera platicaría seriamente con él._

_Naruto llego donde se encontraba un sello explosivo que él había colocado para resguardar la zona, se percato que debió de ser un animal el que activara el sello, respiro profundamente y callo sentado al frio suelo nocturno, su mirada estaba perdida en el bosque, se toco los labios, suspiro, "el había cometido una gran estupidez", ¡pero es que pensó que era su dichoso sueño!, se revolvió el cabello desesperado, ¿Cómo hablaría con hinata al respecto? ¿Qué pensaría ella de él?, pero de repente se dio cuenta que ella tardo pero correspondió al beso y a sus caricias con la misma pasión que él, y si no hubiera sido por la explosión , el hubiera realizado su sueño realidad. ¡ Por kami, ¿Cómo le explicaría sus actos?.!_

**-muy fácil mocoso-** llamo la atención el kiuby en sus pensamientos.- **dile que te despertó justamente cuando soñabas que te corrías en ella, ja, ja, ja,.**

**-¡cállate y deja de molestarme!-** le grito naruto al kiuby

**-ja, ja, ja, molestarte es mi diversión, y créeme tu vida se está tornando interesante. Ya no me aburro.**

**-ya déjame en paz.** –dicho esto no le prestó la atención al maldito zorro que se reía de sus desgracias.

Calmado regreso como tres horas después al campamento, entro donde hinata dormía y se percato de que en sus mejillas habían rastros de lagrimas, esto hiso que se sintiera mal. Ella era una gran mujer y lo amaba, estaba mal lo que él le hiso, no podía darle ilusiones, cuando ambos sabían que iban rumbo al destino del futuro de ella. Se alego de ahí y fue a sentarse de nuevo junto al fuego que casi estaba consumido.¡ Por favor kami!, rogo al cielo, ella no es para mí, ¡no me tientes!, con este ultimo pensamiento se durmió.

0/0/0/0/0/0/

_Un aroma agradable lo despertó, cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo al recordar los hechos de la noche anterior, el ojiazul dirigió su atención a una despistada hinata que no se percataba que él ya estaba despierto. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno el cual olía demasiado bien, el primer pensamiento que se le vino era, "que sería una gran esposa", dedicada, atenta, cariñosa, amable. Pensándolo bien, dudaba que todas estas cualidades las tuviera sakura, no se imaginaba así de tierna, al menos ella con él no sería así, ¡pobre teme!, le deseaba lo mejor y por primera vez se percato de que ya no sentía ese dolor tan agonizante, no, tarde se dio cuenta que lo que quería realmente en una pareja, sería el trato que hinata le daba a él. Un trato justo, de compañerismo, amor y amistad. Suspiro, demasiado tarde se percato de esto, "con ella lo tendría todo"._

_Hinata sintió la mirada de naruto en su espalda y armándose de valor volteo a verlo, le regalo una tímida sonrisa, le tendió el desayuno el cual el recibió con una gustoso, los dos estaban completamente ruborizados, nadie dijo nada, desayunaron con tranquilidad hasta que hinata, decidió aclarar las cosas con el chico, sino estaba segura, que este tipo de "percances" como el de anoche podrían repetirse y aun encontrar de lo que la mente le decía , su corazón pedía a gritos "déjate seducir", ¡por kami era una pervertida!. _

**-naruto- kun, quiero platicar contigo**- dijo la chica tomando aliento.

_El rubio bajo su plato, y trago duro, temía esta plática pero sabía que debían tenerla, así que asintió y fijo su mirada a donde se encontraba la chica de sus sueños._

_Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, era lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba realmente nerviosa._

**-yo me acerque a ti ayer en la noche por que escuche que gritaste mi nombre-**declaro la chica completamente roja

_Naruto se tenso, "él gritaba su nombre cuando el soñaba con ella"._

**-por eso me hacer que a ti, ¿quería saber que te ocurría?-**ella hablaba con una voz afligida-**creo que algo te dolía, por que hacías ruidos muy extraños, gruñidos, y repetías mi nombre, yo solo quería ayudarte.**

_Naruto se quedo sin palabras, lo que mas temía había ocurrido, claro ella no sabía la realidad del asunto, el se puso aun mas rojo, ¿Qué aria?._

_Una risa se escucho en su mente._

_**-jajajajajaja, mocoso nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, y mira que he vivido mucho, jajjaja, respóndele, dile que no eran gruñidos sino gemidos, dile que repetías su nombre porque pensabas que estas dentro de su cuerpo, saboreándola, dile que no era una pesadilla sino el sueño mas erótico de toda tu vida, y dile también que no dudarías un segundo en llevarlo a cabo.**_

_Por si fuera posible las palabras del kiuby en su cabeza, lo dejo noqueado, el muy maldito zorro tenía razón, ¿cómo le haría para salir libre de esto?, ¡estaba jodido!. _

_Ella volvió hablar._

**-No soy tan buena como sakura-chan en ninjushu medico, pero si te duele alguna parte de tu cuerpo, puedo ayudarte**- ella deseaba que el rubio la mirara, pero el tenia su vista clavada en el suelo.

_¡Tierra ábrete y trágame pensaba el rubio.!_

-_**mocoso, respóndele, jajajajaja, dile que ella puede ayudarte mejor que nadie con esa parte de tu anatomía que te duele, jajajaja, mocoso esto esta buenisisisimo, es una gran obra de teatro.**_

_Maldito zorro, el muy malvado se reía de mis desgracias. Sentí su mano de mi amada en mi hombro, mi mirada se cruzo con la suya, pude notar su preocupación y esto me hiso sentir peor. ¡Ella preocupada por mí y yo pensando cosas pervertidas.!_

**-¿es tan mala tu pesadilla que no me quieres contar?**

**-No me acuerdo, hinata-chan, debe de serla presión de ser el nuevo hokage-**en eso la inspiración llego a él- **si la presión** –volvió a repetir tratando de sonar convincente, el se percato de que ella tomo asiento cerca de él, el olor a jazmín lo hiso suspirar- **ultima mente me he preguntado ¿si podre hacerlo bien?.**

_Ella tomo sus manos y el la miro sorprendido por su acción y palabras._

**-Serás el mejor Hokage que haya existido, lo harás muy bien, ¡este es tu gran sueño y no debes de preocuparte! , "sino dar lo mejor de ti mismo, como siempre lo haces".**

_Sentí el flechazo de Cupido, ¿cómo podía permitir que ella no fuera mía?, ¡que injusto era la vida!, ella me amaba lo veía en sus ojos, en su forma de tratarme, no merecía tal afecto. Mire nuestras manos entrelazadas y las apreté fuerte mente, "la solté y la bese ", ¡al demonios todos! Si siempre hacia estupideces una mas no aria la diferencia, sentí como correspondía, cuando la razón llego a mi mente me fui separando lentamente, pegue mi frente contra la de ella, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios que incitaban mi lujuria, pero no podíamos seguir cometiendo este tipo de locuras._

**-naruto-kun, no debemos hacer esto, es incorrecto.**

**-lo se hinata-chan pero no pude evitarlo, fue más fuerte que yo.**

**Sé cómo te sientes, pero mi destino está marcado.**

**Lo se, pero no te pediré perdón, por qué no me arrepiento de mis actos.**

**-de acuerdo, si te sientes bien, podemos reiniciar la marcha, hoy llegaremos a un poblado ahí compraremos, provisiones.**

**De acuerdo.**

_Levantaron rápidamente el campamento y se pusieron en marcha, la velocidad adoptada fue mayor que la que utilizaron en un principio, llegaron antes al pueblo, corroboraron la ruta del camino, compraron provisiones y volvieron a partir. _

_De nuevo la noche llego, todo el ambiente era de nuevo romántico, pero esta vez los dos estaban a la defensiva, cada uno evitando cometer un error._

**-estuvo buenísima la cena hinata-chan, ahora descansa que yo haré guardia.-**dijo el rubio recostado en un árbol. Cerca del fuego.

**-de acuerdo naruto –kun . Buenas noches-** ella no se molesto de que la mandara a dormir, era necesario estar separados.

_Cuando se percato de que hinata ya estaría durmiendo, busco en su chamarra un frasquito de color verde y lo revolvió en agua. Esto se lo había dado de tomar sakura cuando le dijo que lo que quería era evitar que siguiera hablando, porque él era muy parlanchín. Tomo el liquido, esperando que hiciera efecto y no se pasara de la dosis adecuada. ¡El no gritaría esta noche!, por que el liquido que tomo paralizaba las cuerdas vocales, por un corto periodo, de esa forma hinata no escucharía los ruidos que hacía en su sueño._

_La noche paso sin contratiempos, naruto volvió a despertar con un delicioso aroma en el aire, hinata se encontraba como la mañana anterior, se dirigió a él con una gran sonrisa y le tendió su desayuno, pero el gracias que salió de su boca no se escucho, ¡diablos! Se supone que solo tomo lo necesario._

_Hinata se percato que el rubio, quiso hablar y no podía._

**-¿que te pasa?, ¿por que no me hablas?.**

T-T_, El negó con la cabeza y de sus ojos lágrimas empezaron a salir, empezó como desesperado buscando algo en su mochila y encontró rollos de papel y tinta con los cuales escribió_

**No puedo hablar, no se que sucede.**

_Hinata comprendió que realmente no podía hablar. Lo reviso y no encontró nada._

**Lo lamento naruto, no sé por qué no puedes hablar, mejor desayuna y emprendamos el camino, si nos damos prisa pasaremos por otro pueblo y puede que alguien pueda ayudarnos.**

**No te preocupes-**escribió el rubio.

_En su cabeza escucho una gran risa por parte de su inquilino_

_**-jajjajja, estas jodido mocoso, mira que pasarte de la dosis de lo que tomaste para que ella no se percatara de que en las noches gritas su nombre y no precisamente por buena gente. Insisto esto se vuelve cada vez más interesante.- **_dijo el kiuby en la mente de naruto.

_Emprendieron de nuevo el camino y al medio día ya podía más o menos hablar, en la noche se pararon de nuevo a realizar el campamento, hinata le había informado que ya estaban muy cerca de la aldea sikon. Tomaron la cena tranquilamente y ella le pidió un favor._

**-¿sabes?** –dijo mas tímidamente que de costumbre- **cerca de aquí hay una cascada me gustar tomar un baño.**

**-claro que puedes ir**-dijo rasposamente naruto**- yo cuidare que nadie te espié.**

**-gracias naruto-kun.**

_**-jajajajja, ¡claro tú la cuidaras de otros! ¿y de ti quien la cuidara? –**__ le pregunto el kiuby._

_Naruto no le hiso caso al zorro._

_Hinata se des vistió, sintiéndose cómoda en el agua realizo un entrenamiento como lo solía hacer cuando era más chica, estaba demasiado concentrada en su danza que no se percato de dos miradas que la devoraban por completo._

**-una tenyo-** dijo incrédulamente un par de ojos dorados, que no creía lo que sus ojos veían, una diosa del agua.

_Naruto estaba espiando, ¡sabía que tan bajo había caído!, pero es que él debía de asegurarse que hinata estaba bien, pero cuando la vio se olvido de todo y observo fascinado los movimientos y el cuerpo sensual de la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, él sabia que ella era aquella Ada que pensó que fue un sueño en misiones años atrás, porque era el mismo ritmo que utilizaba para realizar su técnica que había creado._

_Pero salió del transe cuando ella grito y aventó una enorme piedra Asia la dirección contraria donde él estaba, de ahí un sujeto de cabello plateado salió tambaleándose, se sostenía la cabeza, una furia increíble se despertó en el. _

_¡¿Cómo se atrevía a espiar a su hinata-chan! . le aria morder el polvo._

_El se dirigió a una gran velocidad donde el sujeto se encontraba, le dio el primer golpe y el hentai, pudo esquivarlo, esto sorprendió al rubio._

_El pelinegro sintió el peligro y su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia, él estaba acostumbrado hacer atacado por cualquier cosa, y en cualquier momento, por eso lograba esquivar a su agresor._

_Después de recuperarse se lanzaron a una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta que una voz melodiosa los detuvo._

**-naruto kun. BASTA.**

_Ambos hombres fijaron su vista en hinata la cual ya se había vestido, la mirada azul y la mirada dorada, estaban completamente concentradas en ellas._

_El chico de vestimenta roja, abrió los ojos de sorpresa e incredulidad, reconoció a la mujer que tenía enfrente, "claro con ropa puesta si la reconoce"._

_El rubio se percato de la mirada devoradora del pervertido, así que le arrogo otro golpe, él cual esquivo dificultosamente el ambarino._

_A una velocidad más rápida que un rayo estuvo enfrente de Hinata quien lo reconoció._

**-¡INUYASHA-KUN!**

_El rubio casi se desmaya al escuchar las palabras de hinata, no podía ser, ese pervertido era el futuro esposo de ella._

_Pero lo que hiso activar el chacra del kiuby fue la acción del tipo._

**-buenas noches Hinata-chan, estas más hermosa que la última vez que te vi-** dicho esto inuyasha tan impulsivo como es la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio el beso más apasionado que pudo.

_El aire cambio de dirección, naruto empezó a transformarse, cuatro colas del kiuby se veían salir de él. _

**-**_**morirás- fueron la palabras enojadas de naruto y el kiuby.**_

Hasta aquí llegamos, espero con ansias sus comentarios. ¿Qué les pareció?, saben escogeré el nombre de alguna de Ustedes para un personaje que aparecerá en esta historia, la cual será importante por que cambiara muchas cosas entre nuestros personajes favoritos, así que ya saben a comentar. Sayonara y mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me inspiran, y espero no decepcionarlos.


	6. parejas disparejas

_**Ni hao!.- publico querido, jajajajaj XD, aquí traigo la continuación . aclaro solo serán este y el próximo en donde aparecerá nuestro invitado Inuyasha. Jajajajja no saben lo que viene. Ajajjaj, discúlpenme la emosion. Agradesco todos sus comentarios y espero mas, XD…. En fin con amor para todos ustedes. **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

_**CAPITULO 6.- PAREJAS DISPAREJAS.**_

_La energía del kiuby era liberada._

_Cuando Inuyasha sintió la energía demoniaca proveniente del ninja, no lo dudo se separo del beso de hinata y apareció enfrente de naruto, saco una espada vieja que no tardo en convertirse en un colmillo blanco, y ataco al chakra rojo de naruto, el cual por el impacto de la ruptura de energía fue lanzado a los arboles que están alrededor._

_Hinata lo vio toco como si fuera un pesadilla, no pudo reaccionar por la impresión del beso, pero lo que la dejo petrificada, fue ver como atacaban a naruto. Recordó la batalla de pein cuando él estaba gravemente herido, recordó la batalla en la cuarta guerra cuando casi lo pierde a manos de madara, recordó la sangre, la destrucción y muerte. Ella peleo en esa guerra dando lo mejor que tenia para protegerlo, y ahora vio como el sujeto que se decía su prometido lo ataco, y como naruto salió disparado por el bosque. Ella no lo pensó más y se dispuso a luchar contra aquel el que oso atacarlo, se lanzo contra inuyasha._

_Inuyasha no se percato de las intenciones de Hinata hasta que sintió el primer golpe en su cuerpo, el abrió los ojos asombrado. Sabía que ella era un ninja, pero las pocas veces que la había visto era con un perfecto kimono, también había escuchado que lucho en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero él nunca creyó eso, ¿Cómo una mujer tan delicada y que nunca alzaba la voz como Hinata, podría estar envuelta en los horrores que ocasionaba una guerra?, pero en estos momentos creyó, en todos esos rumores de que ella era digna de ser la heredera del clan Hyuuga, el cual sus dirigentes eran ninjas con asombrosos poderes. Ella se encontraba en posición de combate y lo volvió a golpear. Por más que trataba de esquivar los ataques ella lo golpeaba y su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse adolorido. ¡¿qué diablos hacia?._

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MUJER!.-** grito inuyasha.

_Hinata se sentía furiosa, no pensaba claramente lo que hacía._

**-¡LO ATACASTES!.- le** replico, volviendo a utilizar la técnica para anular la energía de su cuerpo.

_Inuyasha a penas y se salvo de ese golpe._

**-TONTA, ¿NO TE DISTES CUENTA DE QUE SE ESTABA SALIENDO DE CONTROL?, ¡PUDO MATARNOS!-**dicho esto esquivo el golpe y contra ataco, pero la barrera que hinata alzo lo sorprendió, era la misma danza que realizaba en el agua, él cayó al suelo completamente adolorido, diablos sentía que el cuerpo no le respondiera-**TONTA, SOLO ESTA DESMAYADO, NUNCA LO HUBIERA MATADO HASTA QUE ME DIERA UNA BUENA RAZON.**

_Hinata abrió los ojos y proceso las palabras, sus brazos cayeron alrededor de su cuerpo, volteo a ver donde estaba naruto, a unos metros , corrió a donde se encontraba. _

_Inuyasha se levanto como pudo y aprecio a su alrededor el panorama. ¡Si que habían ocasionado destrozos!. El bosque que antes tenía muchos árboles alrededor de la cascada, ahora habían muchos árboles destrozados alrededor, los animales que antes cantaban en la oscuridad de la noche, no se escuchaban. Se dirigió a donde estaba su prometida. Y la imagen que encontró para nada fue de su agrado._

_Hinata llego donde estaba naruto, lo levanto y lo abrazo fuerte mente, ¡él estaba vivo!, gracias kami, se dispuso a utilizar el ninjusu medico, para cerciorarse que no estuviera dañado internamente, después de la revisión se dio cuenta que las palabras de su prometido fueron ciertas, él no lo mato, sino le quito el poder del kiuby, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _

**-¿ya te distes cuenta que no lo lastime a propósito?,** -dijo inuyasha cerca de ella viendo como la chica le acariciaba los cabellos de estropajo, al zorrito ese,-**él solo esta desmayado, pero supongo que ya lo notaste.**

_Naruto estaba acostado en la tierra, hinata hincada se encontraba rozando con sus manos los cabellos rubios y completamente sonrojada por lo que estaba sucediendo. La luna llena iluminaba el lugar cubierto de arboles destrozados._

**-disculpa mi reacción-**dijo con el sonido suave de su voz-**es que no soporte que lo atacaras.**

_Inuyasha alzo una ceja, había pensado que ella replicaría con alguna mentira por haber actuado como lo hiso, sin embargo las palabras que utilizo eran verdaderas._

**-¿tanto te importa ese zorro?.-** él le dijo así, por que la transformación que estaba sufriendo el mocoso ese tenia la forma de un zorro pero con cuatro colas.

_Hinata lo miro furiosa, y a él le encanto el color perlado brillando por la molestia de sus palabras. ¡Tanto defendía a ese zorro!_

**-"SU NOMBRE ES NARUTO NAMIKASE UZUMAKI, SEXTO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA KONOHA, HEROE DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA, REPRESENTANTE DE LA PAZ DEL MUNDO NINJA, NINJA ELITE DE KONOHA."-** ella vio la sonrisa burlona de inuyasha y se dio cuenta que una vez mas lo había hecho, Había defendido a naruto cuando el solo se refirió así porque no sabía su nombre. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

**-valla todo eso es ese mocoso, me sorprende, dime por que el hokage, héroe, representante y ninja elite, acompaña a mi prometida.**-replico burlonamente

_Hinata dirigió su vista a naruto y no pudo evitar a acariciar nuevamente su cabello._

**-él quería conocerte, quería platicar contigo sobre las alianzas con la aldea.**

_Inuyasha quien se había mantenido parado observando la escena, frunció el ceño. El zorrito también esta espiando a Hinata y por como ella lo tocaba, se dio cuenta de que ahí había algo. Y ese algo no le gustaba para nada. No quería más complicaciones en su futuro matrimonio._

**-tienes algún campamento montado cerca.**

_Ella asintió con la cabeza_

**-no está muy lejos.-** ella se paro, e iba a cargar a naruto, pero inuyasha lo cogió y no de muy buena forma.

**-yo puedo, llevarlo.-** se ofreció ella

**-no déjalo, yo lo llevo indícame por donde.**

_Los dos empezaron a caminar en completo silencio, llegaron al campamento y el futon de naruto estaba afuera, lo recostaron y ella lo acomodo. Inuyasha se sentó cerca de La fogata que ya estaba encendida, su mirada dorada no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su novia. Ella era demasiado atenta con el zorrito, ¡y él odiaba a los zorros!, ya tenía mucho con soportar a shipo, ahora otro llegaba y también acaparaba la atención de la mujer. Suspiro internamente._

_Hinata se cercioro que naruto estuviera cómodo, al parecer solo estaba desmayado por la falta de energía. Miro donde estaba su prometido, él cual nunca dejo de observarla. Dorado y plateado. Miradas que trataban de reconocerse y acostumbrarse._

**-¿tienes hambre?.-** pregunto amablemente hinata

_El asintió simplemente, y ella se dispuso a recalentar lo que había sobrado de la cena. Se lo sirvió y él comió en absoluto silencio._

_Ellos aun que no se conocían mucho, nunca el silencio era incomodo, pero en estos momentos ninguno tenía ganas de hablar. _

**-descansa Hinata mañana partiremos temprano a sikon, el ambiente aquí es demasiado tenso**-él se recargo en un árbol mirándola y ella miraba el fuego-**tenemos que ir muy rápido para mañana mismo llegar. Naraku nos esta ocasionando mas problemas y quiero evitar altercados con él.**

_Ella se levanto, se sacudió la ropa, le hiso una reverencia, dirigió una mirada soñadora a naruto y se retiro a tratar de dormir._

_Inuyasha no se sorprendió de la actitud pasiva de ella, así él la conocía, humilde en su persona, maleable en su carácter, sumisa en palabras. Pero eso solo era la fachada, estaba realmente incrédulo ante la imagen de ella en posición de combate, la mirada perlada brillosa por la furia, resuelta a matar por tocar a su Hokage._

_dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba el zorro pelos de elote, naruko, nabruto, nasuko, narisco, asi ya, " naruto", ella le hubiera gritado. Su mirada era de celos. Qué relación tenían ambos. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Al día siguiente el sol apenas empezaba a salir, hinata tenia el desayuno listo, y ahora levantaría al rubio._

**-naruto levántate-**lo toco en l hombro- **naruto.**

_El rubio abrió sus ojos, una confundida Hinata lo veía._

**-buenos días-**dijo alegremente incorporándose sobre el futon. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ella ya había recogido el campamento, solo estaba el desayuno y la fogata.

_Ella se dirigió a servirle el desayuno._

**-¿te encuentras bien ?-** le pregunto de nuevo la ojiperla. Dándole su desayuno.

**-un poco mareado.-** contesto con una sonrisa zorruna.- **arigato hinata**-antes de comer decidió contarle el sueño nuevo que tuvo.- **sabes ayer soñé que nos encontramos con un pervertido, y que tu dijiste que era tu prometido, luego el te beso y hasta ahí llega el recuerdo, no te parece irreal.**

_Ella se quedo de piedra ante las palabras._

_Inuyasha escucho lo dicho, por los pelos de estropajo y apareció en el campamento con una sonrisa burlona. _

**No fue un sueño Hokage-sama soy real.**

_Naruto automáticamente se paro, agarro y puso a hinata detrás de él y miro retadoramente al orejas de perro que lo veía. Era un poco mayor que él, tenía el cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro. Por kami. ¿Qué tipo de hombre era ese?_

**-¿tú eres el prometido de Hinata?.-** dijo incrédulamente

_Inuyasha miro a su contrincante como si fuera un insecto, se cruzo de brazos y dijo._

**-así es.-** afirmo**.- yo soy el prometido de hinata**- acercándose a él- **a lega tus manos de mi mujer.**- exclamo.

_Naruto no se cohibió por la actitud desafiante del orejas de perro._

**-¡no permitiré que un pervertido como tú la toque!**

_La mirada dorada y azul echaban chispas._

_Inuyasha curvo los labios en una sutil sonrisa_

**-¡yo solo vi lo que por derecho me pertenece!-** encerró su mirada y lo señalo-**en cambio tú eras el que estaba espiándola. ¡Eres tu el pervertido!.**

_Naruto se sonrojo pero no permitió que sus palabras lo afectara, el no podía permitir que una mujer como hinata se casara con alguien como él, su sexto sentido le decía que no le gustaba nada ese sujeto._

-**ella nunca no te pertenecerá**-sentencio- **no permitiré que la toques. Yo la protegeré de ti.**

_Hinata que había permanecido detrás de la espalda de naruto, se enfureció, como era posible que esos dos hablaran de ella como si ella fuera algo, no esos hombres machistas se estaban pasando. Y antes que esto acabaran en una batalla campal. Ella intervino se puso en medio de esas miradas las cuales inmediatamente voltearon a verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero hablo firme mente._

**-ustedes dos déjense de comportar como niños, son hombres, y no tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos llegar hoy a la aldea sikon.**-dicho esto se encamino a recoger lo ultimo del campamento.

_Las miradas doradas y azul se cruzaron nuevamente, las chispas estallaron pero se tuvieron que tranquilizar. Se notaba que hinata estaba enojada y ninguno de ellos quería que ella estuviera así ._

_Cuanto todo estuvo listo para partir. Inuyasha dio las indicaciones del trayecto._

**-terminando este bosque al sur existen dos caminos, tomaremos el queda al desierto , es el camino más rápido para llegar y el más difícil, es demasiado caloroso, no tendremos descanso hasta el atardecer, correremos lo mas que se pueda, la ventaja aquí es que terminando el desierto a media hora más llegamos a mis dominios. Si tomáramos el otro camino llegaríamos al amanecer y no estamos muy seguros , naraku podría mandar a sus secuaces para impedirnos llegar.**

**-¿quien es naraku?.-** pregunto naruto.

**-naraku es con quien tenemos conflictos por el territorio-**explico paciente mente inuyasha-**el monopoliza todo tipo de ventas y nosotros que no hace mucho que nos establecimos aquí, llegamos a quitarle varios negocios. Es por eso de nuestra enemistad, el sacándonos del mercado volvería a ser el todo poderoso por estos lugares.**

**-por mí no hay problema de utilizar la ruta más corta.-** aseguro hinata, ella estaba completamente lista.

_Naruto asintió con la cabeza._

**-por mi mejor llegar rápido.**

_Inuyasha miro a ambos asintió y empezaron a correr por el bosque después de 3 horas salieron al desierto, el calor por ser casi medio día era insoportable, pero ellos lo resistieron muy bien, ninguno hablaba solo se limitaban a travesar la caliente arena, cada quien al pendiente de cualquier cosa podría pasar. Las horas pasaron y llego por fin el atardecer, cuando se detuvieron al principio del bosque, los tres cayeron rendidos y agitados al suelo . Cada uno tratando de recuperar aliento por la larga carrera que realizaron._

_Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de la capacidad hinata al seguirle el paso, nadie mas que miroku había podido realizar eso, y de cierta forma lo enorgullecía. Su mujer para nada sería lo que pensó que era. Alguien demasiado tímida para poder enfrentar una vida llena de batallas. Pero frunció el seño, cuando se percato que la mujer de sus pensamientos se dirigía asía el pelo de estropajo y le otorgaba una cantimplora con agua. Las miradas de esos dos no le agradaban para nada. Cuando hinata se dio la vuelta para otorgarle a él una cantimplora la acepto. Pero le tomo la mano, y con la otra mano le acomodo un mechón de su hermoso cabello azulado detrás de la oreja y según para él le regalo una de esas sonrisas que derretían a sus admiradoras._

_Naruto observo la escena, y el corazón le dolió._

_**-ese es su futuro mocoso.-**_ le dijo el kiuby que para nada estaba conforme con lo que sucedía.- ¡**imagínate el hará realidad nuestros sueños, el será el que la posea.!**

_Naruto apretó los puños. Y le respondió en sus pensamientos._

-**el podrá tener su cuerpo, pero nunca su corazón eso nos pertenece.-** sentencio.

**-es la primera vez que te escucho ser egoísta.- **sonrió el kiuby.- **es cierto su amor nos pertenece. ¿Pero eso de que nos sirve?, ella no será feliz, el no será feliz y nosotros no seremos felices.**

**-ya cállate no quiero pensar en eso.**

**-pero eso no significa que por no pensar desaparecerá el problema mocoso.-** le reclamo el kiuby**.- por lo contrario un mes ellos dos estarán juntos.**

_Naruto no quería escuchar más del kiuby pero tenía razón, ellos pronto estarían juntos._

_Hinata se sentía incomoda por la sutil caricia de su futuro esposo. Ella tenía que acostumbrarse porque ellos harían mas cosas, pero solo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos. Pero ella con esfuerzo, le regalo una sutil sonrisa._

_Inuyasha no quedo complacido con esa sonrisa, el no era de esos que se fijaban en cada detalle a su alrededor, pero si se había dado cuenta que la sonrisas de hinata asía el zorrito eran distintas. Suspiro de frustración, esto estaba más complicado de lo que pensó. Al mirar asía el susodicho rival, se dio cuenta de que si las miras mataran el ya estuviera muerto. Lo miro desafiante. El conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Era la misma que el tenia cuando alguien osaba tocar a su sacerdotisa. ¡Demonios! Esto era un cuadrado amoroso. Sonrió internamente, al parecer su vida no era la única complicada por el destino._

-**bueno a media hora de aquí llegamos.-**informo inuyasha.**- seguirme, no correremos, caminaremos. **

_Ambos ninjas asintieron. El bosque que cruzaban no era muy diferente de los que habían pasado, algo que llamo la atención a los ninjas fue de un gran árbol que se podía apreciar era el más grande de todos. _

_De ahí en fuera el paisaje era el mismo, muchos árboles, flores de diferentes colores, animales que se escondían a su paso, iban admirando el paisaje , cuando de repente los atacaron con flechas, un tipo cubierto de ramas, pero antes de que pudieran actuar una flecha surco por el aire y dio en el atacante, el cual se derrumbo . Los tres miraron a la dirección de dónde provino la flecha, entre los arboles una sombra salió, y todos se sorprendieron de ver a una hermosa mujer vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa._

_Kagome Higurashi la sacerdotisa de la aldea sikon, apareció enfrente de ellos, volteo a ver a inuyasha quien se había acercado a ella, después dirigió su mirada a la mujer y hombre que acompañaban al albino, se asombro al darse cuenta que era Hinata Hyuuga la prometida de inuyasha, el otro no sabía quién era, a lo mejor un ninja guardián. _

_Sus ropas que vestían le llamaron mucho la atención, ella siempre había visto perfectamente arreglada a la prometida de inuyasha y ahora estaba empolvada, se apreciaba agotada, y el traje que tenía era ninja. Nada que ver con la refinada hinata que ella conoció. El rubio tenía unos hermosos ojos azules el cual le sonrió abiertamente al percatarse de que lo miraba.¡ No pudo evitar sonrojarse era muy guapo!. _

**-¿qué haces aquí kagome?-**discutió inuyasha.- **no puedes a legarte mucho de la aldea.**

_La azabache dirigió su mirada achocolatada a inuyasha, el era el único que activaba en ella su mal genio._

**-te salve.-** dijo retóricamente**.- además no había nadie que pudiera contra ellos como yo, miroku y sango aun no han llegado. No podía permitir que esa marioneta de naraku los intranquilizara.**

**-debiste esperarme.-** dijo inuyasha completamente molesto por la posibilidad de que ella fuera herida de gravedad.

_Ella lo miro enojada _

**-te fuiste desde hace tres días –** ella se paro enfrente de el-**no sabíamos nada de ti, y tu quieres que me quede con las manos cruzadas, pues no.**-le toco el traje rojo con el dedo**.- ¡tú nos preocupaste!.**

_El sonrió burlonamente._

**-yo no soy una débil mujer como tu.-** dijo señalándola a ella, no sabía porque pero le encantaba ver los ojos chocolates brillantes por furia.

_Eso fue suficiente para ella._

**-¡ABAJO!.-** grito, se escucho un fuerte sonido, inuyasha taishido. Había caído estampado en la tierra, por el conjuro del collar. La sacerdotisa era la única que podía activar ese poder.

**-jajajjajaja, ese orejas de perro trago tierra.-** grito un emocionado rubio.

_A hinata también le pareció graciosa la escena, se acerco a naruto para tratar de calmarlo, no debería de reírse así de inuyasha._

**-vistes hinata, ella me cae muy bien-**dijo agarrándose el estomago por la risa que sentía.

**-naruto-kun compórtate.**

_Kagome dejo tirado ahí a inuyasha el cual estaba maldiciendo a todos los dioses. Se encamino donde estaban los ninjas. Les hiso una reverencia._

_Hinata también le hiso la reverencia y naruto un poco más tranquilo también la hiso._

**-muy buenas tardes kagome-sama,-**dijo hinata siguiendo el protocolo de presentación.- **el es Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, sexto Hokage de konoha.**

_Kagome se sorprendió de que ese hombre tan guapo y joven fuera el nuevo Hokage._

_Naruto se acerco a ella con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban traviesos. Le tomo la mano y se la beso._

**-es un placer conocerla, me enseñaría ese truco.-** dijo apuntando a inuyasha que toda vía estaba aplastado.

_La sacerdotisa lo miro sonrojada, si ella no estuviera ya enamorada caería perdidamente por él. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y los del joven hokage eran tan perfectos como el cielo azul. Lástima que a ella era una miko destinada a Kami. No podía casarse, y se supone que amar tampoco, pero en el corazón no se manda y el suyo ya tenía dueño. _

**-es un placer Hokage-sama, conocerlo. Acompáñenme el tardara un rato en recuperarse yo los llevare a la aldea.-** Dicho esto se encamino por un sendero.

_Hinata se iba acercase a ayudar a inuyasha cuando el rubio negó con la cabeza._

**-déjalo, debe de estar de un humor horrible, sigamos, no responderé si él te hace alguna grosería.- **dicho esto la tomo de la mano y caminaron detrás de la sacerdotisa.

_Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea la cual era como Konoha , pero ahí estaban algunos miembros del consejo los cuales se sorprendieron de los recién llegados._

_Uno de ellos llamado mioga se acerco._

Hinata y Naruto no se encontraban para nada presentables. El anciano frunció el ceño cuando se percato de que era la heredera Hyuuga la que estaba enfrente de él.

**-buenas tardes mioga-sama.-** se inclino en forma de reverencia y aplico el mismo protocolo para presentar al rubio el cual se acerco a ella.- **le presento al Sexto Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**

_Ambos se presentaron como correspondía y así se fue presentando a los que del consejo, que ahí se encontraban. Les contaron el recorrido que iniciaron y el por qué de su llegada así de improviso. Fueron llevados a la casa principal para que descansaran y se cambiaran de ropas en la cena se les daría la bienvenida._

_Hinata y Naruto no se vieron hasta la hora para cenar, cada uno fue atendido con lo mejor que tenía el clan sikon, eran tratados con demasiada cortesía, les ofrecieron atuendos digno de reyes, claro a ninguno les gusto, pero debían de ser amables por las molestias._

_Naruto llego a la cena lo sentaron en una gran mesa muy hermosamente decorado, todo era demasiado frívolo para él, tenía miedo de tocar cualquier cosa, con lo propenso a accidentes que era, capaz destruía todo. Diviso a la sacerdotisa que le izo una seña para que se acercara ella, le caía muy bien. _

**-buenas noches kagome-sama.-** dijo naruto sonriendo

**- buenas noches Hokage, si me permite le enseñare donde nos sentaremos.-** dijo ella llevándolo cerca de donde estaba la cabecera principal del líder de la aldea.

**-¿por qué tanta gente?.-** pregunto naruto

_Ella le regalo una pequeña sonrisa_

**-Es una cena en Honor a Usted y a la Prometida de Inuyasha, ellos dos entraran en cualquier momento por la puerta principal.-** dicho esto los dos se sentaron juntos, platicaron de las diferencias de las aldeas. Cuando se dieron cuenta que todos los presentes se callaron, la sala estaba llena como de 50 personas que cabían perfectamente en la gran mesa, voltearon a ver la entrada de la puerta,

_Hinata vestía un kimono dorado con blanco, iba realmente Hermosa, parecía toda una princesa._

_Inuyasha se había puesto un traje azul marino, que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos y su cabello plateado, le resaltaba muy bien su físico. _

_Era una imagen estremecedora. Ellos se veían demasiado bien para el justo de cierta sacerdotisa y Hokage._

**-te das cuenta mocoso, ¡ese sí que es afortunado!.-** le dijo el kiuby a naruto.- **es de él, hagámonos a la idea..**- con voz triste.- **nos volvieron a ganar, y sabes esto se siente peor que lo de la pelo de chicle.**

_Naruto apretó firme mente sus manos, cuando la mirada a perlada de Hinata lo Vio. El supo que debía de hacer algo para evitar todo esto.¡ Era un grave error!.¡ Ella le pertenecía!_

_La sacerdotisa se encontró con la mirada dorada de inuyasha. Sabía que ellos deseaban que esto fuera diferente, pero el destino no estaba en sus manos._

_**Cuatro corazones latían descontroladamente por personas a las cuales no pueden amar.**_

Hasta aquí. Díganme que les pareció, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Ya saben comente ya que es la inspiración para mi musa. Preguntas y sugerencias. Con gusto son consideradas. Sayonara. Cuídense suerte. Nos leemos.


	7. celos

**NI HAO!.- yo reportándome publico querido XD, sé que me tarde un poquito, pero es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer y luego la inspiración iba y venía, espero que les guste el capitulo es con todo mi corazón.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios ya saben impulsan a mi musa.**

**También quiero pedirles su apoyo: estamos en campaña para realizar historias de mis suegros queridos " minato y Kushina", así que si tienen alguna pequeña historia que quieran compartir con nosotros adelante, ayúdenos en esta "ola amarilla y roja" , únanse a la causa, o regálennos comentarios en las historias que vean de ellos. Es importante dar a conocer a esta hermosa pareja.**

**En fin sin mas agradezco que me soporten XD.**

**CAPITULO 7.- CELOS**

En la cena de bienvenida hinata y naruto no pudieron platicar, solo intercambiaban miradas con mucho significado.

Llego la hora de terminar la cena y descansar , cada quien fue a la habitación que le correspondía.

Hinata estaba cambiándose, ya no traía el kimono sino un camisón de seda, la habitación que le dieron era simplemente preciosa, se metió en la cama estaba quedando dormida, cuando sintió que la puerta de su habitación era abierta y serrada.

Ella volteo a ver quien entro y se sorprendió de darse cuenta que naruto estaba en la habitación. Para nada se veía tranquilo, por un momento sintió miedo, pero de ella al tenerlo tan cerca.

**-no puedes casarte con el Hinata-chan**.- dijo acercándose a ella, sentándose en la cama.

Hinata se cubrió con la sabana de seda, ella no sabía cómo actuar.

**-no puedo imaginarte con él, es muy…..-** dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello, respiro profundo.- **no te merece.-** simplemente dijo el rubio.

Los dos se miraban fijamente con las mejillas sonrojadas ambos, el único ruido que se podía escuchar era, el de los corazones de los dos latiendo a un paso demasiado apresurado.

Naruto no pudo evitar acercarse, ella se veía irresistible ahí en la cama, a su merced.

Hinata aun no reaccionaba, vio como el rubio terminaba con la distancia que los separaba.

**Hazlo.-** le dijo el kiuby a naruto.- **mandemos todo al demonio.**

Y quien fue el primero en sucumbir, no se supo, hinata solo sintió como él se acomodaba arriba de ella y la besaba con una pasión desenfrenada.

Caricias, palabras sin sentido, mordidas, besos, manos por todo el cuerpo…..

Simplemente dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que los consumía, tanto tiempo suprimiéndose. Estaban a punto de hacer el amor.

Naruto nunca sintió cuando perdió la bata de dormir que traía, pero podía sentir la piel de hinata, ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que el.

Pero alguien llamo desde afuera de la habitación….

Rompiendo esa fantasía que habían creado.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, si no hubieran interrumpido.

**-hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?.-** se oyó la voz inconfundible de Kagome .- **escuche ruidos muy extraños.-** dijo detrás de la puerta.

Hinata estaba temblando, ¡por kami!, casi la descubrían.

Suspiro y hablo lo mejor que pudo.

**-estoy bien kagome-chan, gracias por preocuparte, creo que tenía una pesadilla.**

**-de acuerdo, que descanses, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca, estoy a 6 cuartos de aquí.**

**-gracias.-** susurro la ojiperla, que dirigió su mirada a un rubio que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Silencio.

**-hinata-chan, discúlpame no se que me paso.-** dijo el rubio con los puños apretados, ya se había puesto la bata de dormir.- **yo no se….**

**-no digas nada naruto-kun, por favor retírate, quiero descansar ágamos de cuenta que esto no ocurrió.-** ella apretaba más fuertemente la sabana en su pecho ocultando su desnudes**.- no podemos seguir así…**

**-hinata-chan, yo..**

**-por favor naruto-kun.-** dijo en susurro, su voz estaba quebrada, y sus ojos empañados de lagrimas.

El la miro, quería acercarse, decirle que ellos , ¿pero que eran ellos?, nada, el no podía hacer nada, a menos que encontrara la forma de deshacer ese compromiso.

A veces es mejor la retirada, para ganar la guerra.

Se retiro del lugar haciéndole una reverencia, con una última mirada cerró la puerta.

Hinata se permitió llorar, ella lo amaba, no podía evitar que cada vez que lo tenía cerca reaccionara como lo hacía, pero esto no podía seguir sucediendo, ella pronto seria la señora Taishido. ¡Y nunca rompería sus votos!.

Naruto no pudo dormir, pensando en cómo solucionar la situación, no solo estaba su felicidad de por medio, sino la de muchos. Suspiro. Que difícil era el amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente hinata y naruto se saludaron cordialmente, no pudieron platicar porque siempre estaba inuyasha con ellos, después del desayuno, asistieron a la ceremonia del dia. Las de la aldea sikon eran muy religiosos, le daban mucha importancia a la sacerdotisa del lugar. Ya terminada la ceremonia…

**-dime hinata, te gustaría dar un paseo, tenemos junta con los del consejo de la aldea dentro de mucho tiempo, podemos pasar un buen rato juntos**.- recomendó inuyasha, tomando las manos de hinata y besándola.

Ella estaba sonrojada, acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto que escucho todo freno el impulso de agarrar a hinata y raptársela del lugar. sintió como cierta energía se alteraba, voltio a ver donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa, y se percato que a ella tampoco le gustaba la situación. Así que decidió platicar con ella.

**-buenos días kagome-chan.-** dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

La sacerdotisa le regalo una sonrisa tan radiante como al de él.

**-buenos días hokage-sama.-** exclamo con alegría.

El negó con la cabeza

**-no me gustan los títulos, mejor dime naruto, somos amigos.**

**-de acuerdo naruto, ¿como amaneció?**

**-genial dattebayo, me sorprendiste con la ceremonia**.- dicho esto empezaron a caminar sin darse cuenta que cerca de la otra pareja, quienes al verlos juntos usaban todos sus sentidos para escuchar lo que decían.- **nunca había asistido a una tan "ceremonial**".- dijo entre juegos.

**-jajjajaj.-** la melodiosa risa de kagome se escucho por el recinto sagrado, a ella le gustaba mucho la forma de ser del chico, y ¡por kami!, estaba como quería.- **¿usted sabe algo de religiones?.-** lo cuestiono.

El negó rotundamente, y luego soltó una carcajada

**-jajajjajaj, para nada aun no comprendo que es ser una sacerdotisa.-** exclamo.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

-**jajjaja, en serio.**

El asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata e inuyasha, estaban al pendiente de la conversación, ¿ por qué se reían tanto?, ¿Por qué estaban tan juntos?, ¿ por qué se veían así?, en resumen completamente celosos ambos.

**-entonces naruto que aras**.- cuestiono la chica

**-nada, hasta las 2 cuando entremos en reunión, ¿por que?, tienes algún plan de raptarme**.- dijo entre risas.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa risueña y una mirada picara.

**-pues si no tienes nada que hacer te puedo mostrar la aldea sikon, y me cuentas que piensas de nosotros.-** proclamo kagome.

**-por supuesto que sí, dattebayo, vamos.-** y se encaminaron rumbo al pueblo.

Inuyasha y hinata que escucharon todo, estaban furiosos. ¿Por qué coqueteaban asi?...

**-hinata me acorde que tenía otros compromisos**.- la miro en forma de disculpa.- **¿te parecería si dejamos el paseo para otro momento?.**

**-si , es lo mejor. Voy a descansar**.- se dio la media vuelta y se retiro a su habitación, saco dentro de sus cosas, su traje ninja y se lo puso, el hokage no podía andar paseando así por que si, sin ninguna vigilancia y ya que ella era la única ninja de konoja, "ella lo vigilaría".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-eres muy divertido naruto.-** decía entre sonrisas una joven sacerdotisa la cual llevaba dos horas en compañía del joven hokage y había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él, lo más importante era que es un gran hombre, tan diferente a inuyasha. El rubio se tomaba las cosas con alegría, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, no estaba amargado, pero aun así, ella amaba profundamente a inu.

Llevaban dos horas caminando entre la gente de la aldea, viendo todo, y comiendo también, la verdad es que se sentían cómodos juntos. La aldea era muy colorida, en ella había de todo, por algo era una aldea rica, se podía encontrar cualquier cosa, y lo mejor que era muy barato. Ellos habían caminado, por el mercado, plazoleta, jardines, establecimientos, etc.

**-no tu eres la divertida.- le** contesto naruto mirándola a los ojos color chocolates, valla que era una mujer hermosa, y tenía ese no se qué, pero aun que era encantadora, no podía evitar pensar en hinata. Kagome era liberal, platicaba, jugaba, reía abiertamente, tenia chispa, era casi tan imperativa como él, pero aun así, seguía creyendo que le gustaba más la forma de ser de hinata, con ella se sentía como un gran súper héroe.

Dos figuras escondidas en diferentes posiciones observaban a la feliz pareja.

Hinata pensaba que le gustaría poder conversar con el rubio así como lo hacia kagome, pero es que ella temblaba al tenerlo cerca, sentía tantas cosas que no podía coordinar bien su cuerpo, y el pequeño avance que había hecho de no tartamudear y no desmayarse cada vez que el estaba cerca, le había costado muchisisimo. Pero con la sacerdotisa se veía muy feliz. Y eso no le gusto. Por primera vez en su vida tenía que aceptar sentía una celosa posesión por naruto.

Inuyasha pasaba por lo mismo, pensaba en todas las formas posibles para descuartizar a cierto zorro, nadie podía tener las sonrisas de kag, que no fuera el, nadie podía gozar de su presencia divina sino simplemente él. Era cierto que hinata era una gran mujer, muy hermosa, le había sorprendido esa forma de ser de ella oculta, valiente, decidida, furiosa, pero era porque le recordaba a kag cuando estaba así. ¡Demonios!, sabía que estaba mal pensar en otra mujer que no podía tener. Pero amaba profundamente a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome y naruto llegaron justo a tiempo para la comida.

Hinata e inuyasha ya estaban sentados cuando la "feliz pareja " hicieron acto de presencia.

Ellos saludaron efusivamente a todos en la mesa, pero cuando voltearon a verlos, sintieron que algo andaba mal.

La mirada azul se poso en la perlada y esta solo decía "decepción"

La mirada achocolatada choco con la dorada y esta solo decía"voy a matar al desgraciado zorro"

La mirada perlada volvió su atención a su pareja.

La mirada perlada y la dorada se encontraron, esta solo decía "te comprendo"

La mirada azul y achocolatada se encontraron, y esta solo decía "¿que les pasa?"

Comieron en silencio, mejor dicho jugaron con la comida los cuatro no tenían hambre.

-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Estaban por entrar a la junta con el consejo cuando naruto tomo a hinata de la mano y la arrastro a una esquina de la habitación para platicar con ella, aprovechando que el orejas de perro no se encontraba presente.

**-que te sucede hinata-chan?**

Ella se soltó del agarre y lo miro fríamente

**-nada.-** respondió

**-¿nada?.-** dijo el exaltado.- **me has mirado de una forma que nunca lo has hecho.**

Ella lo miro furiosa

**-¿te divertiste, en tu paseo?.-** dijo entre dientes, ¡diablos! ¿Porque dijo eso?, debió de haberse mordido la lengua.

Pero aun así, el despistado del rubio no entendió la indirecta.

**-¿Qué , que?.-** pregunto.

Ella suspiro, por kami, salvada por su forma de ser del él.

**-vámonos , nos están asiendo señas para entrar, compórtate.**

Dicho esto se encaminaron a la reunión. Pero el rubio no estaba conforme con la plática que tuvieron ella tendría que aclararle muchas cosas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inuyasha encontró a kagome en su habitación, entro la acorralo en la pared, ella lo miro sorprendida el estaba completamente enojado.

**-no quiero que te acerques de nuevo al pelos de elote.-** le dijo amenazándola**.- o lo matare, y no estoy jugando.**

Dicho esto la soltó y se retiro del lugar.

Ella solo vio la puerta serrarse, y se toco el pecho, estaba celoso, demasiado celoso.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Ya era tarde cuando salieron de la junta, se llegaron a muchos acuerdos, y se propusieron otros. Hinata se fue a su habitación a refrescarse antes de la cena.

Naruto acorralo a inuyasha.

**-no es necesario que te cases con hinata para obtener estos tratados**.- le dijo, frente a frente se encontraban en el jardín, cerca de un árbol de cerezo**.- yo puedo respetar todo lo acordado sin necesitad de su matrimonio.**

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

**-¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?.-** replico inuyasha**.- los del consejo son anticuados quieren asegurarse, y eso solo atreves del matrimonio.**

Naruto negó con la cabeza

**-no dije lo estúpidos que eran por que hinata me regañaría, por mis modales. Pero yo te doy mi palabra.**

El que negó ahora fue inuyasha

**-de nada me sirve a mí , mi familia quiere que así sea**.- suspiro .- **siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia, ahora quiero realmente hacer lo que ellos dicen.**

**-¡pero tu no amas hinata-chan.!-** replico naruto**.- solo la aras sufrir.**

El lo miro enojado

**-yo no la are sufrir, cuidare muy bien de ella.**

**-tu amas a kagome, no puedo permitir que alguna vez realices algo inapropiado con ella y hinata sufra por eso.**

Inuyasha agarro de la solapa a naruto.

**-mira hokage, tu no tienes por que decirme nada.-** dijo en forma amenazante.- **mejor dime ¿Qué sientes por hinata?**

Naruto se sonrojo pero no esquivo la mirada.

**-yo pues …..**

Lo soltó, naruto casi se cae. Dio tres pasos atrás por el empujón.

**-tu ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, yo no puedo tocar a kag ella es una saserdotiza, eso seria ir encontra de kami, y no lo haré.**

Naruto ahora lo miro con odio.

**-¿por eso te conformaras con hinata?, ¿por qué no puedes tener a la mujer que amas para ti?, claro sabes que nadie la tendrá y eso te consuela ¿verdad?**

Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y lo miro indiferentemente. Al parecer no era tan estúpido como él creía.

**-piensa lo que quieras, solo te digo que me casare con hinata, te guste o no. Mi familia quiere que así sea y yo honrare su deseo. **

**-que sucede aquí.-** dijo hinata al percatarse de que ellos dos estaban a punto de saltar a golpes.

**-tu hokage, considera que no es necesario nuestro matrimonio para realizar los tratados, pero tu y yo sabemos cómo son nuestros clanes, y también estamos consientes de las consecuencias que esto traería.**

Hinata miro a naruto con tristeza. Era cierto ella estaba a disposición del clan.

**-naruto, fue nuestra decisión, aremos lo que tengamos que hacer, eso ya está decidido, es el camino que he escogido y tú me has enseñado a que siempre tengo que cumplir con mis promesas y a nunca darme por vencida. Sé que esto no será fácil, pero daré mi máximo esfuerzo.**

**-pero hinata…**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**-lo siento ya está decidido.-** entonces agarro del brazo a inuyasha y desaparecieron del lugar.

Esto no le podía estar pasando, este sufrimiento era peor de lo que había sentido. Pero hinata estaba resuelta a ser feliz, a seguir su camino, el se sentía orgulloso de ella. Y el la apoyaría, dejaría aun lado sus sentimientos al fin al cabo ¿no la amaba?

**-En verdad crees eso mocoso.-** le dijo el kiuby en su mente.-

**-no.-** respondió el rubio

**- me sorprendes, darte por vencido asi de fácil.-** lo cuestiono el kiuby.- **la amamos, y no me repliques, ahora sabes que conseguirá la aldea sikon y el clan hyuuga si se unen, también sabes que no es necesario el matrimonio para eso, tienes a un dos semanas para impedir esta boda. Asi que mocoso. Por primera vez lucha por algo para ti, se egoísta.**

Naruto se sorprendió de las palabras del kiuby, pero sonrió, era cierto aun existía tiempo, y la esperanza era lo último que muere. El pudo cambiar al mundo ninja, pudo realizar la alianza de las 5 naciones, el pudo vencer a madara cuando nadie creía que esto podía suceder, el pudo ser hokage, el pudo ser reconocido por todos, el podrá evitar la boda de hinata. Esa sería su misión y no fallaría.

Hasta aquí que dicen les gusto?, comenten ya saben ustedes son mi inspiración. Sayo nos leemos.


	8. empieza los problemas

**NI HAO¡.- yo reportándome , tarde pero seguro, disculpen la demora, pero he tenido muchisisisimo trabajo, y no me ha dado tiempo de nada.**

**Pero sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios ya saben que inspiran a mi musa.**

**En este capítulo hago mención de una gran autora que admiro y siempre me alienta: arigato **_**adatalove**_**. Me encanta ese OMG, jajajaj.**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**Capitulo ocho: comienzan los problemas.**

La estancia en la aldea sikon llego a su fin, naruto y hinata partirían al día siguiente a konoha, para concretar el compromiso,. la boda se realizaría en la aldea, los hyuugas así lo habían solicitado.

Bueno al menos eso pensaban, por que no sabían lo que les preparaba el destino….

Naruto se levanto muy temprano y decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio, se fue a la parte de la mansión donde estaban los doyos ahí se podía entrenar libremente, unos ruidos saliendo del centro de entrenamiento el que se encontraba alado izquierdo le llamo la atención, abrió la puerta y pudo darse cuenta que hinata estaba practicando, el se quedo mirando por unos momentos hasta que llamo la atención de la chica entrando y serrando la puerta.

**-buen día hinata-chan**.- dijo el rubio, tratando de quitar los últimos rezagos de la pequeña disputa que tuvieron en la noche, por culpa del orejas de perro.

**-buen día naruto-kun**.- ella le hiso una reverencia

**-hoy nos vamos verdad, ¿a qué hora?**

**-al medio día.-** informo**.- inuyasha nos acompañara por dos días el se desviara a otra aldea, ira junto con kagome.**

Eso no le gusto a naruto, aun que pensándolo bien si esos dos cometían una locura, a lo mejor el orejas de perro ya no se casaba.

**-ok , de acuerdo, aun que no me gustara viajar con él, en fin.-** tomo posición de combate enfrente de una extrañada hinata**.- que** **dices si combatimos un rato, tengo ganas de estirarme.**

Ella tomo posición también.

**-de acuerdo hokage-sama, tratare de no dañarlo.**

El sonrió ante la sutil advertencia.

**-lo mismo digo yo, hina-chan.**

Inuyasha que estaba apreciando la escena junto a kagome se sorprendió de los bueno que eran ambos, claramente se veía que solamente practicaban, afortunadamente el doyo era lo bastante grande para que esos dos ninjas tuvieran el espacio justo.

**-se ven bien**.- fueron las palabras dichas por kagome**.- veo el aura que los rodea, el naranja con el azul, combinan a la perfección.**

Los ojos dorados se mostraron fríos y sus palabras fueron de igual forma.

**-si, pero es mía.**

La mirada achocolatada lo vio con furia

**-como te atreves a decirlo enfrente de mí, pedazo de …**

El negó con la cabeza

**-ayer platicamos los tres, el no quiere que me case con ella, pero hinata se mantiene al pie como yo, esto va mas allá de nosotros.**

**-por el amor se puede hacer cualquier sacrificio.-** dijo firme mente la sacerdotisa

**-yo nunca te pediría que dejaras tus votos a kami por mí, eso sería ir en contra del propio kami.**

La sacerdotisa se sintió mal, ella pensaba que él aria cualquier cosa por ella, incluso enfrentarse al propio kami, pero al parecer sus sentimientos no eran tan profundos. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo en donde se encontraban los ninjas, que sin darse cuenta de que eran vistos, sonreían ante la práctica de combate, muchos eran ciegos , no podían ver el amor aun que estuviera enfrente de ellos, y esos dos estaban rendidos ante cada uno. Pero los ojos azules eran decididos, en el rostro de ella se formo una sutil sonrisa, pudiera ser que inuyasha no hiciera nada para impedir esta unión, pero el Hokage era diferente, el se arriesgaría a todo.

**-vámonos, dejemos que jueguen….**

Dicho esto ellos se fueron del doyo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya era medio día todos estaban listos para la partida, cuatro fueron los que salieron de la aldea sikon. Ambos aun que no lo habían platicado abiertamente, sabían que las parejas estaban inversas. Se tomaron el camino de ida mas tranquilamente, la hora de cenar y levantar el campamento llego.

**-dejemos que los hombre pongan el campamento hinata-chan , tu y yo vamos a buscar comida.-** sugirió kagome.

La peli azul , asintió y se retiraron del lugar.

Naruto e inuyasha terminaron rápidamente con la instalación del campamento y se dispusieron a tratar de pasar el tiempo.

Naruto rompió el silencio.

**-hay algo que me ha tenido confundido todo este tiempo.- **dijo de repente poniéndose muy cerca del peliblanco**.-¿ por qué tienes orejas de perro?**

Este casi se cae por la pregunta tan impropia.

**-es un asunto mio,.-** dijo simplemente.

**-pero se me hace muy raro.-** comento nuevamente el rubio.- **¿no eres un ser humano normal?**

Una vena se podía apreciar en la cabeza de inuyasha

**-alguien como tú no entendería.**

Pero el rubio no lo dejo así.

**-quiero tocarlas.-** dijo repentinamente acercándose a él.

Este esquivo el movimiento de las manos de naruto.

**-no permitiré que un zorro apestoso como tú me toque**.- grito inu

**-eso lo veremos tengo curiosidad y yo, siempre obtengo lo que quiero.**

Y así empezó la batalla campal por querer agarrar las orejas de perro de inuyasha.

Inuyasha lo esquivaba rápidamente, pero naruto igualaba su destreza en rapidez, volviendo a intentar mil veces tocar esas orejas.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, descubrieron que el campamento estaba hecho un desastre, parecía un campo de guerra, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a naruto, sentado en la espalda de inuyasha agarrándole las orejas.

**-te gane.-** grito un emocionado rubio

Pero kagome no lo pensó dos veces y le galo de las orejas a naruto, el cual grito por el dolor causado, pero eso no fue lo que lo aterrorizo, no, si sakura se veía maligna, kagome era de más cuidado, su aura aseguraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Pero antes de que ella le hiciera algo, hinata se interpuso entre naruto y la sacerdotisa.

La escena era así, un inuyasha comiendo polvo, por golpes recibidos por el rubio.

Un naruto con las orejas rojas por el jalón recibido por parte de la sacerdotisa y ahora estaba detrás de la espalda de hinata protegiéndose de lo que fuera a suceder.

Una sacerdotisa que quería matar a naruto, porque ella sabía perfectamente que a inuyasha no le agradaba que nadie se metiera con sus orejas.

Y una hinata que no estaba dispuesta a que alguien maltratara a su hokage, ella era su ninja.

**-el tuvo la culpa, como te atreverse a tocar sus orejas.-** grito furiosa kagome.

Naruto contesto en un susurro

**-me dieron curiosidad dattebayo, quería sentirlas en mis manos, ¿no se por qué?**

**-no son simples cosas que puedes tomar, el es especial, pertenece a una familia que desciende de demonios, por eso es su aspecto así, .-** replico la sacerdotisa

Entonces el rubio se derrumbo en el suelo del bosque, la oscuridad reinaba.

**-los hijos de hinata-chan, ¿serán asi**?.- dijo mas para el mismo, pero todos escucharon**.- no puedo creerlo y tampoco aceptarlo.**

Hinata nunca había pensado en como serian sus hijos si se casaba con inuyasha, aun que tenía que admitir que ella siempre se había sentido tentada a tocar sus orejas.

**-maldito .- **grito inuyasha el cual se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio.- **mis orejas no son signo de repulsión si no un privilegio, pero gente ignorante como tú no lo comprende**.

Ahora el rubio se dirigió donde estaba él y lo encaro, ambos se metieron en una batalla, de arañazos, porrazos, patadas, mordidas, parecían niños.

**-basta.-** grito desesperada kagome

Cada quien agarro su pareja.

**-naruto-kun compórtate y pídele una disculpa a inuyasha-kun.-** le exigió hinata al hokage.

El cual al tratar de replicar vio que realmente ella estaba molesta.

Suspiro y a regañadientes pidió la disculpa

**-lo siento.-** dijo simplemente el rubio

**-ahora acepta las disculpas inuyasha.-** le digo kagome que también estaba furiosa por la actitud tan infantil.

**-de acuerdo. Sin problemas.- **mascullo los ojos dorados.

**-como ustedes hicieron todo esto**.- dijo señalando alrededor del campamento , montado en el bosque.- **lo recogerán y nosotros aremos la cena ya es muy tarde y estamos cansadas.-** se dispuso a jalar a hinata y preparar la cena.

Después de arreglar todo, de comer la cena, las chicas se durmieron juntas y ellos afuera vigilando.

Acostadas en su futon, kagome rompió el silencio.

**-ellos se parecen más de lo que imaginan.-** dijo entre risas

**- les gusta el ramen**.- dijo la ojiperlada recordando como habían devorado la cena al darse cuenta del ramen.

**-inuyasha es torpe en muchas cosas, nunca te entiende si hablas en doble sentido, a veces se pasa de ingenuo, se enoja muy fácilmente, es muy temperamental, pero en el fondo tiene un corazón muy tierno .-** dijo entre suspiros la sacerdotisa.

**-naruto es muy propenso a los accidentes, muchos opinan que es algo tonto, siempre trae una sonrisa en los labios, ayuda a las personas, confía plenamente en sus amigos, entrega lo mejor de todo cuando se propone algo, y siempre es de corazón tierno, le cuesta aprender cosas como modales, reglas de los clanes.-** dijo también suspirando.

**-¿que aremos?**

**-nada kami sabrá por que hace las cosas no lo crees kagome.**

**- si vamos a dormir, hinata.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-**

**-bueno es mejor dormir mañana nos levantaremos temprano**.- sugirió el rubio pero inuyasha estaba escuchando la plática que tenían las chicas., y no sintió cuando llego naruto donde se encontraba el .- **¿están hablando**?

**-si de nosotros.-** dijo inu

-**que dicen, si no me dices les voy a decir que escuchabas.**

**-dicen que nos parecemos**

**-están locas, tu y yo no tenemos nada parecido, mírate eres un…**

**-cállate zorro**

naruto se cayó pero después replico

**- ellas son las que se parecen. Hinata tiene un corazón muy puro, ayuda a las personas, tiene paciencia, les gustan los niños, es una mujer muy preparada, sabe tantas cosas que me sorprende, ella es una gran mujer y un excelente jefe de su clan.**

**-kagome es dinámica, ayuda a todos, trata de cambiar al mundo, gracias a ella soy un poco mas sociable, es una gran sacerdotisa, pero no puede ser simplemente una mujer**.- las miradas se cruzaron, reconociendo lo que sentían**.- pero kami sabe por qué hace las cosas.**

No dijeron mas y se durmieron.

0-0-0-*0-0-0-0—0—0-

Al día siguiente llegaron a la parte donde se separaban, ahí se toparon a miroku y sango que esperaban a kagome e inuyasha para partir a otra aldea.

El monje miroku al ver a hinata se acerco, la tomo de las manos , se las beso y su mano izquierda se poso en las nalgas de la peli-azul la cual al saber cómo era ese pervertido trato de alejarse pero él fue más rápido. Claro luego miroku sintió como sus huesos dolían, y fue aventado lejos de hinata.

Naruto estaba furioso como se atrevió a tocarla de esa manera, inuyasha a poyaba por primera ves al pelos de elote, y entre las mujeres pudieron salvar al monje pervertido. Se despidieron del grupo sikon y se dirigieron a la aldea konoha.

La segunda noche hinata y naruto la pasaron tranquilamente, no tocaron el tema del casamiento, lo evadieron .

así continuaron su viaje, llegaron a la aldea konoha al tercer día. Completamente cansados.

**-llegamos naruto –kun gracias por acompañarme.-** ella le hiso una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar pero se detuvo por que él, la detuvo agarrándole la mano derecha.

**-¿me seguirás enseñando verdad?.-** dijo naruto

**-por supuesto, nos vemos mañana.-** ella le regalo una sonrisa e instintivamente le dio un abrazo**.- gracias, adiós**

Esas palabras sonaron como si nunca se volvieran a ver.

El rubio miro como desaparecía hinata y sintió su pecho comprimirse, un mal presentimiento se apodero de él.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hinata entrego el reporte al consejo de su clan, su padre le informo que en ese mismo momento partían al último entrenamiento que él personalmente le daría, ella acepto. No volvería a ver a naruto por mucho tiempo.

0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-

Al día siguiente todo estaba regresando a la normalidad, el rubio se levanto tarde , llego a las oficinas de la vieja hokage, al abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso y se sorprendió al ver a sakura y sasuke de vuelta.

No lo espero mas y se lanzó a ellos abrazándolos

**-teme, sakura que bueno que ya están de vuelta, ¿cómo les fue?, que dicen, ¿recomiendan la vida de casados?**

El pelinegro vio con gran sorpresa como su mejor amigo lo miraba, sin pena, ni rencor, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña.

Sakura por su parte aprecio, el buen estado de ánimo que tenia naruto, nada que ver como lo dejaron, ahora irradiaba felicidad, el matrimonio de ellos no estaba funcionando como debería , todo por que sintieron que habían traicionado a su mejor amigo de ambos, y esto ocasiono conflictos entre ellos, nadie podía tener una verdadera felicidad si la construían a costa de la infelicidad de otros . Pero naruto los veía diferente en estos momentos …¿ que había sucedido en estos dos meses?

Un pergamino fue a dar a la cabeza del rubio

**-abuela, ¿por que la agresión?**

**-primero llegas tarde, segundo, no tocas, tercero me dices abuela**

**-y cuarto.-** dijo el rubio.- **me llevo a sakura y al teme nos vemos al rato.-** y los tres desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

La pareja recién casada miraban al rubio sin entender, ¿ por que los saco de la oficina del hokage.?

**-bueno se que esto es precipitado.-** dijo poniéndose enfrente de ellos , les izo una reverencia.- **necesito su ayuda para impedir una boda, quiero que hinata se case, pero conmigo y siendo ustedes mis mejores amigos y yo siendo padrino suyo, pido que sean mis padrinos.**

Sasuke y sakura se voltearon a ver, incrédulos de lo que naruto les había dicho. Pero sonrieron, por fin hinata había logrado el amor del despistado hokage.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba una semana entrenando con su padre, el la estaba presionando para enseñarle el último ataque que tenía que aprender del clan, el entrenamiento era extenuante, pero le servía para impedir pensar, dentro de menos de una semana se casaría y ya no estaba muy segura de atreverse a dar el si.

Debido al estrés y cansancio hoy no pudo moverse se sentía fatal, por eso mandaron a llamar a alguien para que la checara.

**La sacerdotisa atadalove,** la reviso, el padre de hinata no se separo de ella en ningún momento

-**como puede ser posible que tenga a esta niña entrenando en su estado.-** reclamo atadalove a hiashi que no comprendía sus palabras

**-¿estado?.-** pregunto hiashi

**-si , está embarazada…**

El silencio inundo la habitación.

Hinata no podía creer que estaba esperando un hijo de naruto.

Hiashi miraba con furia a hinata, lo avia decepcionado como siempre.

**-¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE?.-** le grito

Ella instintivamente apretó su vientre, para proteger a su bebe de cual quier peligro, y aria todo lo que fuera para protegerlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la torre hokage días después se podía apreciar al nuevo hokage rodeado de diversos pergaminos en todo su escritorio.

**-hokage- sama, esto es demasiado problemático, la aldea sikon a declarado la guerra a los hyuugas, por el incumplimiento de la boda.-** informo sikamaru entrando alterado a la oficina

Naruto se sorprendió de eso, no había visto a hinata en más de una semana, eso lo preocupaba en la noche se levantaba siendo llamado por ella, pero ya no era como antes algo le ocurría, el lo presentía y antes de 3 días de que la boda se llevara a cabo se presentaba esto, el durante estos 12 días había trabajado mucho para poder realizar los tratados entre ambos clanes sin necesidad del matrimonio, y casi lo había logrado, pero ahora este contratiempo salió, se paso las manos por el cabello , el llegaría al fondo de esto e impediría esta guerra absurda.


	9. ¿donde estas Hinata?

**NI HAO!.- yo reportándome publico querido XD, sé que me tarde un poquito, pero es que tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tengo que trabajar aun que yo no quiera T-T, espero que les guste el capitulo es con todo mi corazón.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios ya saben impulsan a mi musa.**

**También quiero pedirles su apoyo: estamos en campaña para realizar historias de mis suegros queridos " Minato y Kushina", así que si tienen alguna pequeña historia que quieran compartir con nosotros adelante, ayúdenos en esta "ola amarilla y roja" , únanse a la causa, o regálennos comentarios en las historias que vean de ellos. Es importante dar a conocer a esta hermosa pareja.**

**En fin sin más agradezco que me soporten XD.**

**CAPITULO 9.- ¿DONDE ESTAS HINATA?**

Buenas tardes Hokage-sama.- dijo el líder del Clan Hyuuga.- se para que me ha llamado, así que lo único que puedo decirle, es que Hinata, no se casara con Inuyasha de la Aldea Sikon.

Naruto quien se encontraba en el despacho, pidió asiéndole una señal a Hiashi que tomara asiento. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a su "futuro suegro".

-¿por qué Hinata no se casara?.- cuestiono el rubio

-ella, no me dio razones, simplemente desapareció de la casa dos días después de que llegaran de la aldea sikon, me dedique a buscarla posterior mente y cuando la encontré, se hallaba en otra aldea amiga de nosotros, con un familiar, pude platicar con ella y simplemente me dijo que no quería casarse, le informe del castigo que se le impondría, y acepto, aquí le traigo este pergamino, donde figura como sucesora del clan mi otra hija, Hababi.

El rubio tomo el pergamino y leyó la resolución del clan. Aun que por un lado le satisfacía enormemente que Hinata no se casa con el orejas de perro, algo no cuadraba aquí. Miro a su "suegrito", el cual tenía la cara demasiado agria.

-no puede ser posible que Hinata dejara todo esto, si ella sabia las consecuencias.- dijo el rubio parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana.- ella no es una irresponsable.

Hiashi comprendió que el Hokage no sería fácil de engañar, afortunadamente tenía otro plan.

-esto medio para usted, yo no quería entregárselo, no soy mandadero de nadie y mucho menos de ella.- dijo entregándole otro pergamino mas.

Naruto se sorprendió del pergamino, ¿Por qué no le lo dijo antes?

-me voy, yo también estoy interesado de solucionar todo esto de la mejor forma, no me gustaría entra en guerra con la aldea sikon, además no hace mucho que salimos de una para entrar a otra.

-tengo esto para usted Hiashi-sama.- Naruto le entrego el pergamino en el que había trabajado esta semana, junto con los líderes del clan Uchiha.- estos son los convenios que propongo entre ustedes y los del clan Taishido, sin necesidad de un matrimonio, se los doy para que los verifique y apruebe, con esto planeo concluir con esta estúpida guerra.

Hiashi tomo el pergamino sorprendido de la actitud del actual hokage, hace unos días Tsunade cedió su lugar, y aun que parecía un niñato, en algunas ocasiones como en esta, comprendía el por qué era un ninja elite, se parecía demasiado a su padre.

El líder Hyuuga se retiro del lugar con la promesa de estudiar los convenios y resolverle posteriormente. Cuando cerró la puerta, Naruto abrió con temblorosas manos, el recado que Hinata escribió para él.

_Naruto-kun_

_Discúlpame por haberte fallado, no puedo casarme con Inuyasha, necesito tiempo para pensar y recomponer mi vida. Te pido de favor que no permitas que suceda algo malo, por no poder cumplir con mi promesa. Nadie es culpable de mis actos. Cuando este lista volveré._

_Adiós._

_Hinata_

El no comprendía, por que de las palabras tan secas de Hinata, Naruto esperaba otras palabras.

Los líderes del clan Uchiha pasaron a su despacho, llamaron a la puerta pero nadie les contesto y se tomaron el atrevimiento de entrar, se encontraron a un Naruto muy pensativo con un pergamino en las manos.

-¿qué te sucede dobe?.- pregunto curioso Sasuke, quien leyó la nota que su amigo le dio.- así que por eso tanto alboroto.

-al parecer ella recapacito Naruto.- comento la peli rosa, después de leer el recado de Hinata.- ella se dio cuenta que no podía casarse con alguien que no ama.

El oji azul volteo a ver a sus amigos, desde que ellos llegaron de su luna de miel él, les pidió ayuda para evitar esa boda, y empezó con ellos a trabajar en convenios y tratados beneficiosos para el clan Taishido, sin necesidad de que hubiera el "dichoso matrimonio".

-hay algo que me dice que esto está mal. Mis sentidos están en alerta, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta hablar con ella.

La pareja Uchiha se miraron mutuamente y soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

-dobe ella necesita tiempo, dáselo, cuando regrese por ti, que es lo más seguro que ara, la esperaras con los brazos abiertos y listo, seremos los padrinos.

Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron de las palabras del Uchiha, el jamás había sido tan abierto en sentimientos.

-por lo visto eso de estar casados te asentó teme.

-deja de molestarme dobe, todavía que trato de darte ánimos.

-Él tiene razón Naruto, deja que Hinata tenga el tiempo que necesite, no ha de ser fácil estar en el lugar de ella.

Naruto contemplo la aldea desde la ventana de la torre hokage, aun que todo lo que decían sus amigos era cierto, los sueños que el tenia de Hinata le decían otra cosa. Miro al cielo , preguntándose ¿Dónde estás Hinata?.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-así que no te ha querido decir nada.- pregunto Hiashi a la sacerdotisa, que estaba a cargo de cuidar a Hinata.

-no me ha dicho nada.- dijo simplemente adatalover.- no es posible que solo la quieras alimentar con eso.- señalando un pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua

-es lo que una traidora como ella se merece.- Hiashi dirigió su mirada a perlada a la sacerdotisa.- no me repliques, que no se por qué dejo que estés cerca de ella.

-eres un mal padre, alguien tiene que cuidar a tu hija.

-no te encariñes demasiado cuando ya no te necesite te iras de aquí.- sentencio Hiashi saliendo de la prisión, donde tenía encerrada Hinata.

La sacerdotisa llevo la comida a la prisionera, le daba tanta lastima la chica.

Hinata al abrir la puerta se levanto de la pequeña cama donde dormía, se sentía demasiado adolorida.

-si quisieras recuperar tu vida aun puedes hacerlo.- dejo la bandeja de comida cerca de la chica que la miraba con miedo.- puedes tomar el remedio que te propongo y tu problema desaparecerá.

Instintivamente Hinata se toco el vientre. _Nadie tocaría a su hijo._

-no.- dijo simplemente tomando los alimentos que la sacerdotisa le puso.

-no quieres decirle a tu padre de quien es el hijo, y tampoco te quieres deshacer de la criatura, entonces estas protegiendo al culpable de tu suerte.

Los ojos de perla miraron fríamente a Adatalover.

-estoy así por mi culpa, yo sabré como salir de esto.

La sacerdotisa recogió las cosas, antes de retirarse, hablo por última vez con ella.

-tu padre está muy molesto, no creo que salgas de aquí hasta que pierdas al niño, lo que te da de comer no es suficiente para los dos, ese niño es especial, está consumiendo demasiadas energías tuyas, por eso te encuentras así de débil, necesitas atención especial o lo perderás.

La puerta de su celda se serró.

-no te preocupes.- Hinata se acorruco en su cama y platicaba con su bebe.- tengo que ser fuerte.- las lagrimas de sus ojos salían sin control.- si le digo a mi padre él, puede hacer algo en contra de tu papi, y eso no lo permitiré, yo sabía que mi padre era cruel, pero nunca imagine a que grado. Tengo que protegerte, aun que no sé cómo, pero lo haré. De alguna forma debo de comunicarme con tu papi, pero después del pergamino que le envié, de seguro está tranquilo, solo espero que logre detener esa guerra absurda.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un bebe lloraba, el trataba de encontrarlo, quería ver por que lloraba, sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo.

Pero por más que corría, no podía identificar de donde provenía el llanto.

_-Naruto-kun.-_ ahora la voz de Hinata, llamándolo.

Despertó una sensación de vacío terrible.

Y con un solo pensamiento, ¿Dónde estás Hinata?, se preguntaba Naruto, quien observaba fijamente la luna en el firmamento nocturno, desde la ventana de su departamento.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-O-O-O

Dos semana más tarde, en la oficina del Hokage, llego un comunicado urgente de parte de la aldea Sikon. Naruto procedió abrir el pergamino y a leer lo que en el acontecía.

_Hola zorrito_

_Me imagino que lograste convencer a Hinata, para que me dejara vestido ante el altar, y no sabes en todos los problemas que me has metido._

_No la culpo a ella, por que se que ella solo cometería una gran locura por ti._

_La estúpida guerra que mi familia quería iniciar, darla por concluida, hace dos días me he casado con kagome, ella renuncio a ser la sacerdotisa del lugar, ya te habrás imaginado la revolución que esto origino, pero eso es otro asunto._

_He leído todos los contratos y convenios que me enviaste, y de dos cosas estoy seguro:_

_Primero no creo que los hayas elaborado tu solo, eres incapaz de pensar coherentemente y realizar semejante hazaña, quien haya sido tu consejero, felicítalo de mi parte._

_Segundo, acepto los papeles que me has enviado, me ha costado mucho convencer a mi familia, pero lo he logrado con los beneficios a los que hemos llegado._

_Así que de ahora en adelante seremos aliados, directamente contigo._

_Te envió un presente para Hinata de parte de Kag._

_Espero que ustedes sean tan felices como nosotros, se lo merecen._

_Sin más adiós._

_Posdata: si algún día llegas a tener hijos podríamos aliarnos en matrimonio, mi familia ahora está interesado en tus descendientes y los míos." Esto es el colmo."_

Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió en el Hokage, después de batallar tanto, la guerra absurda por fin termino.

El se acordaba como apenas hace tres días, en su despacho llego el hermano mayor del perro de orejas, un tal Sesshomaru.

Si él, desde un principio hubiera sido el prometido de Hinata, no hubiera dudado desde un principio haberla raptado, el hermanito no tenía orejas de perro, pero tenía una mirada demasiado fría, incluso más que Sasuke.

_Recuerdos de Naruto._

-¡deténganse!, ¡no puede entrar así!, ¡es necesario que le avise antes al Hokage!.- decía a gritos un ambu

Pero la puerta de la oficina se abrió, entrando de ahí, un sujeto alto, con cabello largo color plateado, orejas puntiagudas, ojos dorados y por lo visto con un humor de perros.

-¡exijo ver al Hokage!.

Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, voltearon a ver al intruso.

-yo soy el Hokage, Naruto Kamikaze Uzumaki, ¿tu quien eres?

-mi nombre es Sesshomaru, soy el hermano de Inuyasha ,y vengo en representación de mi clan para decirte que abra guerra , no nos convencerás con esto.- y le tiro sobre su escritorio 5 pergaminos, se acerco amenazador sobre el.- nos prometieron un matrimonio y lo habrá.

Sasuke se coloco a lado de Naruto, ese sujeto era más arrogante que él, lo observo fríamente, se veía que quería atacar al dobe y el no lo permitiría. Primero tendría que vencerlo a él.

Shikamaru evaluó al visitante, se dio cuenta que no era una persona normal, si no de cuidado, muy problemático para Naruto y no se podían confiar de él. Se coloco al lado derecho del rubio.

Naruto observo al contrincante que lo amenazaba, _Madara no le pedía nada,_ este era tan irritante como ninguno, tenia eso de "yo soy mejor que nadie", ¿el orejas de perro no podía ser su hermano?, pero lo eran , las características físicas lo confirmaban, pero a diferencia del tonto que conoció, este estaba lleno de odio.

-por qué no te das cuenta.- hablo firmemente Naruto, con un porte de "me vale lo que digas".- de que lo que ofrezco para terminar con esto, es mucho mejor que lo que el clan Hyuuga ofrecía, no deseó ninguna guerra.

Sesshomaru miro, como los dos ninjas que se encontraban ahí, estaban en forma de protección y sonrió.

-habrá guerra, no somos ningunos débiles, ustedes nos han deshonrado.

El puño del rubio sonó fuerte sobre su escritorio que crujió.

-¡eres un estúpido!.- la voz era exaltada del Hokage.- como puedes querer sacrificar vidas humanas, cuando esto se puede solucionar de forma pacífica.

-a mi no me interesa eso.- miro con sus ojos dorados fríos, a los tres ahí presentes.- yo quiero defender el honor de mi familia.- dicho esto se acerco a un mas al escritorio.

Sasuke y Shikamaru, se interpusieron en el camino del invasor.

-¿te escudas detrás de tus ninjas?, que patético eres.

Naruto se acerco a ellos, los ojos azules echaban chispa, _"que persona más odiosa y presumida"._

Cara a cara, los dos ahí presentes, se estaban evaluado.

-la estúpida mocosa Hyuuga se debió de haber casado con mi hermano, y todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero confirmo lo que yo supe desde un principio que la vi, solo era una linda muñeca, pero no tenía nada de carácter, yo aprobé ese matrimonio, porque pensé, que tan si quiera, en la cama le serviría a mi hermano.

El golpe que recibió Sesshomaru nunca lo olvidaría, el se había enfrentado a grandes adversarios, la guerra era su deporte favorito, sabia de sus capacidades y era consciente de su gran poder, pero no se espero lo reacción del rubio. Y se sorprendió mas al ver que los ojos azules eran ahora rojos, su cuerpo percibió el peligro.

Sasuke y Shikamaru, detuvieron a Naruto antes de que acabara, con el presumido de la aldea sikon.

-¡retráctate de tus palabras!.- exigió a gritos Naruto.- porque si no lo haces, en este momento morirás. Y creo que eso sería lo mejor, así evitaría la guerra.- se deshizo del agarre de sus amigos, convertido en modo sannin, se dirijo a donde estaba, tirado el presumido, lo agarro del cuello fácilmente .- ¡no he escuchado la disculpa!, si no quieres morir, te retractaras de las palabras que dijiste de MI NOVIA.- sentencio con una voz tétrica.- ella es demasiado para cualquiera de ustedes, y si sigues con la estúpida guerra que quieres, date por muerto, porque no permitiré que lastimen a nadie de Konoha, todos nosotros somos ninjas elite, y ustedes simple guerreros no sería difícil vencerlos.

Pero como era de esperarse, Sesshomaru tomo la mano que sujetaba su cuello, descargo sobre ella una técnica de acido, ocasionando que el rubio lo soltara.

Pero luego fue golpeado por otro hombre, el golpe le dolo inmensamente, delante de él, unos ojos a perlados lo veía fríamente.

-no permitiré que toque al hokage y te salgas con la tuya.- dijo fríamente Neji.- el no quiere la guerra, pero si después de lo que te ha ofrecido, no reaccionas, es porque eres un estúpido, si muerte quieres será la tuya.

-así es.- Sasuke activo su sharingan.- morirán como unas sabandijas, no tienen oportunidad alguna contra nosotros.

-piénsalo bien.- Shikamaru se unió a la conversación.- no por pende jadas tuyas, permitiremos que vengas aquí, a realizar una guerra, la cual ya la tienen perdida. Nosotros tenemos al mejor y ustedes solo, te tienen a ti.

Naruto sano su mano rápidamente, Sesshomaru se sorprendió de esto.

Los ojos rojos del hokage lo miraban con gran interés. La voz macabra del kyubi se escucho.

_-me encanta la guerra, la sangre, la muerte.-_ decía acercándose a él peli plateado.- _soy el destructor más grande de esta tierra, te podría acabar en cualquier momento, y el mocoso me lo está impidiendo, pero dame una escusa mas y danzaremos con la muerte._

Sesshomaru simplemente se levanto y se retiro del lugar, los tres ninjas tuvieron que detener a Naruto.

-tranquilízate dobe, no quieres guerra, sin embargo quieres matarlo.

EL rubio se tranquilizo, se concentro y pudo regresar a la normalidad.

_Fin de los recuerdos._

Miro el pergamino y le deseó, al orejas de perro la mayor felicidad, a lado de su sacerdotisa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un mes podía pasar, dos meses también, pero ya eran cuatro meses y Naruto no sabía nada de Hinata, el se encontraba en su departamento dando vueltas en la cama. Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche y no podía dormir. El sonido de la puerta lo alerto. Se levanto y se dirigió a abrirla.

Unos ojos a perlados lo veían con temor.

-Hanabi, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-no hay tiempo Hokage, si alguien se llega a enterar que estoy aquí, me mataran, tiene que ayudarme a rescatar a Hinata.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos y con temor.

-¿pero qué dices?, ¿ella está bien?.

-no mi padre nos ha mentido.- dijo Hanabi.- he descubierto que la tienen prisionera, Neji está cerca de donde esta, pero él no puede solo, se lo suplico, ayúdeme a rescatar a mi Hermana, está encerrada.

Naruto no tardo nada en cambiarse y dirigirse junto con Hanabi a recuperar a Hinata.

Por eso el soñaba que ella lo llamaba, ella lo necesitaba. Y si Hiashi Hyuuga se atrevió a hacerle algo malo, el se encargaría de que lo pagara muy caro.

HASTA AQUÍ,

Si sé que soy muy mala,

El capitulo me quedo muy raro XD,

Y solo le harán falta a lo mucho tres más para acabar T-T.

Que opinan del capítulo?, les gusto?

Espero con ansias sus comentarios ya saben iluminan mi vida.

Sayo nos leemos.


	10. SORPRESAS

**NI HAO¡.- yo aquí reportándome , publico querido XD, quiero agradecer sus comentarios me encantan, muchas gracias, me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero es que tengo que trabajar T-T.**

**Los invito a la Comunidad y fórum de Irresistible Naranja. Tengo varias Historias muy pervertidas XD. Ayúdenos a expandir la pareja de Minato y Kushina.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos. T-T**

**Capitulo 10. SORPRESA.**

Naruto se encontraba impaciente por llegar a donde tenían prisionera a Hinata, no podía comprender, el por qué su padre la había encerrado, pero no perdió tiempo preguntando a Hanabi que era lo que sucedía, lo importante en este momento era rescatarla, ya más tarde se encargaría de darle patearle el trasero a su "querido suegro", si su luna había sido dañada, que se cuidara de su furia.

Hanabi corría Junto al Sexto Hokage por el bosque iluminado por la luna, aun estaban algo retirado del lugar y tenían que apurarse, ella no se llevaba muy bien con él, pero fue la primera persona que menciono Neji que los ayudaría , además de que su autoridad era aun más importante que la del dichoso clan, ella tampoco sabía el motivo por el cual su hermana era castigada, ellas nunca fueron muy unidas, sin embargo Hinata siempre la trato demasiado bien, y últimamente se llevaban mejor, incluso la llego a admirar cuando sacrificaba su felicidad por el bienestar del clan, quien conociera a Hinata sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada del chico que en estos momentos iba a rescatarla, al parecer su hermana logro lo que para muchos era imposible, el amor de Naruto.

-llegamos.- Hanabi trato de tranquilizarse, la carrera que habían emprendido casi consumía todas sus energías.- Neji está por aquí.

El Hokage siguió a su "cuñadita", por lo que pudo observar era una cueva muy resguarda por ninjas renegados, _¿Por qué Hiashi tenia demasiada protección en el cautiverio de Hinata?, _detrás de un gran árbol se encontraba Neji que al verlos les hizo una señal de que se acercaran con cuidado.

-Qué bueno que llegaron.- dijo Neji, el cual suspiro de alivio al ver a Naruto ahí.- Hinata está adentro, tenemos que sacarla, pero esos sujetos son demasiados y yo solo realmente dudo que pueda con ellos, tienen ordenes precisas de matar a quien se encuentre cerca. Por lo que me dijo la sacerdotisa que la cuidaba ella, se encuentra en mal estado de salud, así que la misión es, entrar, golpear a todo a que se cruce en nuestro camino y recuperarla.

-¿sabes exactamente donde esta?- pregunto Naruto viendo la entrada de la cueva, alrededor mínimo habían 10 ninjas.

-sí, hasta el interior de la cueva, y por el camino abran otros 10 o 15 ninjas, no me atreví a entrar solo porque Hinata esta herida y necesito a alguien más conmigo.- informo Neji.

-entonces lo que aremos es fácil, entraremos, atacaremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino, rescataremos a Hinata y más tarde tendré una plática con tu tío, más le vale que sea muy fuerte por que lo golpiza que le espera no será para nada amable, le regresare mil veces el daño que le hubiera realizado a Hinata.

Neji y Hanabi, supieron que las palabras de él no eran sin fundamentos, sino que simplemente las llevaría a cabo.

-Técnica de multiplicación de cuerpos.- en seguida a parecieron al menos 30 Narutos.- ya saben qué hacer, sin piedad. Vamos Neji, ahora.

Todo dé repente se lleno de actividad, los guardias que estaban en la entrada empezaron a ser a tacados por los clones de Naruto quienes no tenían piedad contra sus adversarios.

Neji se adentro a la cueva donde empezaron a ser atacados por mas ninjas renegados, pero Naruto no perdió el tiempo y utilizo de nuevo la técnica de la multiplicación, si por él fuera echara abajo toda la cueva, pero Hinata podía ser herida si él no controlaba su fuerza.

Corrían y salían adversarios, hasta que por fin se toparon con una puerta que al parecer daba a una habitación.

-¡ahí está Naruto!, entra tómala y llévatela de aquí, yo me ocupare del resto.- dijo Neji, golpeando a un ninja que se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

Naruto realmente no quería abrir la puerta, pero su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, la habitación estaba casi oscura, en un rincón en un futon se encontraba de espalda Hinata, su furia se desato por completo, ¿Cómo fue posible que su padre la tratara así?, Hiashi Hyuuga podía darse por muerto a partir de este momento.

Se acerco lentamente y temblando la toco. Ella volteo a verlo, su mirada era de confusión.

-Hinata, he venido por ti dattebayo.- trato de sonar a legre para llenarla de energía, se veía tan pálida, a pagada, como esa vela que era consumida. Se quito la capa de Hokage y con ella la empezó a cubrir pero cuando la pudo ver completamente bien, se sorprendió al notar las manos de ella en su abultado vientre_,¡ Hinata estaba embarazada!,_ sorprendido retrocedió.

Hinata pudo ver la sorpresa del rubio y trato de explicarse pero lo único que salió de sus labios. fue unas palabras que hicieron reaccionar a Naruto.

-Naruto kun.- dijo apenas en un susurro extendiendo su mano con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

Las palabras dichas por ella lo dejaron estático, pero a largo su mano y la tomo, ella le sonrió y se desmayo. _Naruto –kun._ Por kami, no fue un sueño.

El bendito sueño que lo había estado persiguiendo por casi 6 meses no era un sueño, él de cierta forma lo sabía, se sentía demasiado real, recordaba muchos detalles, pero él quiso creer que fue un sueño, ¡si era un estúpido!, por eso Hinata se sonrojaba a un mas con sus besos, por eso la cercanía de su cuerpo lo asía reaccionar, toco el vientre de ella, y sintió la magia de la vida, un movimiento de su Hijo, como diciéndole ¡eres un estúpido!, ¿pero por que ella no le dijo nada?.

-¡eres un estúpido muy grande!, como querías que la dulce luna te dijera, "_sabes ayer estabas borracho y llorabas como una marica por tu rosadita, sin embargo tuvimos sexo",_ por kami, obvio que no te lo diría.- replico el kiuby en el interior de la mente del rubio.- ahora reacciona que el cachorro necesita atención junto con Luna , tienes que llevarlos rápidamente junto con la abuela para que los cure, no se ven nada bien , después de asegurarnos que se repondrán nos vengaremos de quien se atrevía a tocar a nuestra familia.

Naruto cargo a Hinata con mucho cuidado, era imposible describir lo que sentía en estos momentos, simplemente escuchaba su corazón latir rápidamente, temblaba por tratar de controlarse. Hinata se veía realmente mal.

-muévete.- ordeno el Kiuby.

Ante esta orden tan ruda no siguió dudando y salió con ella de esa lúgubre habitación, Neji se dio cuenta que Naruto ya tenía a Hinata en sus brazos y suspiro de alivio. Sabía que su prima no podía estar en mejores manos, a partir de ahora ella estaría segura.

-ve con ella, yo me encargo de limpia este lugar.- dijo Neji.- te alcanzó luego.

Naruto a sintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente de ahí, el camino para llegar a la aldea se le hizo largo, demasiado, aun que a su velocidad se podría decir que no tardo mucho en llegar, pero para él era frustrante la distancia, cada vez escuchaba menos los latidos de Hinata y el bebe que antes se movía no había realizado ningún movimiento.

-debes de resistir Hinata.- la voz temblorosa de Naruto se escuchaba en el oscuro bosque.-hazlo por todos, a partir de este momento son míos, bueno siempre han sido míos. Por kami, digo locuras, pero es que, estoy, sorprendido, escúchame no te vayas, mantente conmigo, te amo.

La voz de Naruto aun que fuera muy leve en su subconsciente Hinata, sabía que el trataba de mantenerla viva, no podía rendirse, no cuando por fin, su bebe y ella estaban a salvo.

Llegaron al hospital, afortunadamente Sakura se encontraba de guardia.

-Sakura-chan la encontré, tienes que ayudarme.

La voz angustiada de Naruto llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Sakura se acerco a ver quién era la persona envuelta en la capa del Hokage, y se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera un grito de espanto al darse cuenta del deplorable estado de Hinata.

-vamos, sígueme tenemos que atenderla.

Entraron a una habitación del hospital, Sakura pidió que la recostara sobre la cama, cuando retiro la capa por completo , se sorprendió aun mas al darse cuenta de su embarazo, miro significativamente al rubio, el cual tenía la mirada fija en Hinata, fue fácil deducir que él era el padre, tenía que actuar rápido.

-vez a casa de Tsunade-sama, tráela, puede que yo sola no pueda hacerlo, vamos date prisa, yo empezare a curarla.

El rubio no quería a legarse pero sabía que tenía que traer a la abuela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tres horas más tarde…._

Naruto se encontraba esperando el diagnostico del estado de salud, la impaciencia lo carcomía, daba demasiadas vueltas en círculo.

-dobe, tranquilízate quieres, ya me mareaste.- Sasuke se encontraba desde hace una hora, cuando se había enterado.

-no puedo

-no ganas nada, solo te impacientas mas, mantén la calma.

-¿qué harías si fuera Sakura?

-simplemente pensaría en las formas de matar a mi futura víctima.

-tienes razón.- Naruto se sentó al fin cerca del pelinegro.- tengo que darle una lección, conociendo a Hinata no le agradaría que matara a su padre.

-hay otras formas de dañarlo y es peor que quitarle la vida. Encuentra esa opción.

La puerta se abrió, Tsunade estaba demasiado seria, pero Naruto entro corriendo a la habitación.

Hinata se encontraba conectada a un aparato de respiración, tenía también suero, y otras cosas , que decían el mal estado de salud, el color de su cara era demasiado blanco, el vientre resaltada debajo de la sabana, no pudo evitar tocarlo con añoranza y amor.

-ella se encuentra muy grave, no te mentiré, ni te daré falsas esperanzas, los niños consumen demasiado chacra y es sorprendente por el estado anémico que ella presenta, que ellos se encuentren a un con vida, es algo que la ciencia no pude explicar.- dijo Tsunade, viendo como el rubio tocaba delicadamente la panza de Hinata.

-¿niños?, ¿acaso son más de uno?.- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

-si Naruto.- hablo sakura.- los de la familia Hyuuga y principalmente la rama de Hinata, pueden tener gemelos, al parecer se saltaron una generación y ella fue la afortunada.

-dos.- no creía que su pequeña familia aumentará tan rápido.

-tres.- confirmo la peli rosa.- creo que tu chacra, que es especial pudo hacer este milagro, son tres bebes, por eso su caso es aun más grave, Hinata es demasiado fuerte para poder seguir aun convida después de por lo que paso.

-tres.- a su mente llego una hermosa imagen de tres pequeños narutos como él.

-me da miedo, tengo que reconocer que no se qué aremos cuando esos niños crezcan, no creo que konoha, pueda soportar a otro escandaloso como tú, ahora lidiaremos con tres mas.- Tsunade trato de sonar bromista para alentar aquel chico que lo consideraba su nieto.

-si es que sobreviven.- dijo sakura.- no queremos ilusionarte por eso tenemos que hablarte con la verdad, Hinata tiene que ser muy fuerte para poder sobrevivir.

-ellos estarán bien.- la seguridad de sus palabras tranquilizaron su corazón, poso su mirada azul en la mujer de su vida.- ¿Por qué se atrevió a pasar ella sola por todo esto?.

-conociéndola, podría asegurarte que fue para protegerlos a los bebes y a ti.- la mira azul se poso sobre la chocolate de Tsunade.- no me mires así, Hinata de seguro no sabía nada de su embarazo, cuando su padre se habrá enterado, le habrá exigido alguna explicación y al no dársela la castigo.

-¡le pudo decir que era mío!.- grito naruto.- yo soy el responsable.

-¡eres un idiota y baja la voz!.- ordeno Tsunade.- si Hiashi se hubiera enterado de quien era el padre de la criatura nunca la hubieras vuelto haber. Simple y sencillamente por que cuando el clan Hyuuga se fusiono con un demonio nació el clan Uchiha, imagínate lo que hubiera hecho el padre de Hinata a tus hijos, no quiero ni pensarlo, pero ella es una chica inteligente y prefirió callar para protegerlos a ustedes, desierta forma confiaba en ti para salvarlos.

Sakura y Tsunade se retiraron de la habitación.

El se sentó cerca de la cama y acariciaba el vientre de ella.

-se que te pondrás mejor Hinata y que los bebes nacerán fuertes y quiero que se parezcan a ti.- no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.- seremos una gran familia, ya lo veras. Me ilusiona mucho verlos nacer, nunca imagine tener Hijos rápido, quería una gran familia y veo que la tendremos, ¡imagínate cuando te vuelvas a embarazar!, tendremos 6 o tal vez mas, y tendré que trabajar más para darles todo lo que necesiten, nos cambiaremos de casa, aun a con un gran patio, para que puedan jugar.- tomo un suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas , pero estas se negaban a parar.- serán unos grandes ninjas, a lo mejor alguno de ustedes hereden el cabello de mi mama, seria genial.- un golpe por parte de los bebes lo sintió.- si debo dejarlos dormir para que su mami pronto se mejore, los amo, tengo que irme le daré una visita a su abuelo, tengo que platicar con el.- se acerco a Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.- te amo, en este tiempo me di cuenta que las sensaciones raras que sentía por ti, era amor, uno completamente diferente y nuevo, nada infantil , ningún tipo de obsesión. Simplemente el más puro y gran amor. Te veo al rato, aquí no puedo hacer nada por ustedes, tú tienes tu propia batalla y te admiro por ser tan fuerte; yo tengo que librar una con mi "suegrito", pero no te apures por él, simplemente le dejare en claro que con nuestra familia no se juega. Por fin el clan Hyuuga tendrá que reformarse, por su bien, por el bien de todos y por el bien de nuestra gran familia.

El sexto Hokage salió del Hospital acompañado de Sasuke Y kakashi.

Hiashi Hyuuga tenía una cita con él, por fin cumpliría con su promesa asía Neji.

Era el momento de que cambiaran muchas cosas en el clan Hyuuga.

HASTA AQUÍ.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

COMENTEN

¿LES GUSTO?

YA SABEN ME ENCANTA SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, ILUMINAN MI VIDA.

SAYO, NOS LEEMOS.


	11. EL CLAN HYUUGA

**NI HAO!.- publico querido XD, se que me he tardado tanto, pero es que he tenido muchos problemas, incluso al grado de no volver a escribir, me iba a despedir de Ustedes, pero no se les hizo XD, tal vez tenga problemitas para actualizar y les pido paciencia, pero me seguirán teniendo aquí XD.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz e iluminan mi vida, gracias a su apoyo yo seguiré aquí, molestando con mis locas ideas. **

**N y H -0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RECOMENDACIÓN DE HINATA A NARUTO.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Estoy aburrido!.- grito desesperadamente el sexto hokage.

Hinata quien auxiliaba a su novio en algunas labores lo miro con cariño.

-Te estás esforzando mucho, debes de hacer otras cosas para despejarte, tomate 5 minutos de relajación.

El rubio vio con ojos de depravación a su hermosa novia.

-¿se te ocurre algo Hinata para relajarme?

Ella lo miro con una gran sonrisa en los labios y se encamino a su escritorio del Hokage.

Naruto la veía, sexi, hermosa y dispuesta a relajarlo.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente a él, abrió un cajón y saco de el un ¿?

-¿Qué es eso?

Hinata le mostro una laptop con banda ancha telcel.

-esto es lo más nuevo en tecnología, es una computadora portátil, hay muy pocas aquí en konoha y lo más importante tiene internet, mira en esta página de fanfiction elaboran muchas historias sobre nosotros, es genial, hay grandes historias.

-a ver enséñame.- Naruto veía curioso el mundo ciber.

-mira a mí en lo especial me interesa esta página, en la que Noctunals y Bella, realizaron un concurso en Fanfiction para celebrar las 100 Historias en español de la pareja de tus padres, por eso en la página de MinKus BN (h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn), están todas las historias que concursan. ¿Qué te parece si las checamos? y votamos por las que más nos haya gustado. Se pueden votar en el poll (encuesta) que aparecerá en esa página a partir del 19 y hasta el 30 de Julio, así es como se decidirá el ganador.

Naruto y Hinata se tomaron toda la tarde en leer las historias del concurso centena.

**Se me ocurrió hacer así la publicidad al concurso centena, sé que es algo raro, pero se me ocurrió así.**

**como un favor personal, les invito a checar la página, ****si les gustan mis historias que son dos, voten por favor.**

**-LA NUERA RARITA DE KUSHINA Y MINATO.-** en esta historia kushina apuesta con Hiashi que Hinata Hyuuga caería ante el encanto Uzumaki que tendría su Hijo Naruto. Por su puesto el líder del clan Hyuuga nunca creyó posible esta unión.

**- BESANDO SAPOS.-** Minato realiza mal los sellos de invocación y termina en convertirse en un sapo. Kushina quien odia a los sapos tiene que besar a más de 100 animalitos, por salvar a Minato. ¿Cuántos sapos besarías para encontrar a tu príncipe azul?

0-0

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO SUEÑO CON ELLOS T-T**

**0-0**

**CAPITULO 11.- EL CLAN HYUUGA**

0-0

.

-¿por que están haciendo esto?.- pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga, quien estaba reunido junto con todo el consejo del clan en la sala de junta, ubicada en la mansión principal Hyuuga.

Neji sin miedo alguno hablo firmemente.

- por ordenes del Hokage tenemos que tenerlos aquí, hasta que él llegue.

- ¿acaso soy prisionero en mi propia casa?.- cuestiono con frialdad el padre de Hinata.

- ya selo he dicho Hiashi-sama, el hokage quiere platicar con todos presentes.

Hiashi no era ningún tonto, le había llegado muy temprano el aviso de que Hinata había sido rescatada de donde la tenia cautiva. Sabía que Neji no diría nada, dirigió su mirada a su pequeña Hanabi.

-¿por qué este comportamiento Hanabi?

El tono cariñoso que su padre utilizo para pronunciar su nombre la hizo ponerse en guardia, no confiaba en su progenitor.

-solo esperamos al Hokage padre.

-¡mientes!.- su voz fue firme y dura

-Tú me enseñaste padre, hacer lo mejor para el clan y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Hiashi iba a replicar ese comentario, pero el sexto Hokage entro por la puerta llamando la atención de todos.

-buenas tardes.- la mirada azul recorrió a todo el consejo, que en total eran 6 personas y aparte su suegro, tuvo que controlarse, porque tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo. _Sería mejor desquebrajarlo_, fue la opción que el kiuby le había dado.

-bienvenido Hokage, ya que todos estamos aquí presentes dígame, ¿Qué asunto quiere usted tratar con nosotros?.- Hiashi hablo tranquilamente, bajo la máscara de frialdad de su rostro.

Los dos estaban parados mirándose fijamente.

Y por primera vez Naruto no quería andar con rodeos, mientras más rápido platican el regresaría a cuidar a su familia.

-Siempre lo he considerado un Hombre listo, por lo que ya debe saber la razón de mi visita Hiashi.

-Si es para hablar de Hinata no hay nada que decir, ella pertenece a la familia Hyuuga y sabía perfectamente que sería castigada, si no cumplía con el trato de su matrimonio, deshonró su apellido, y Usted no puede hacer nada al respecto, nosotros aun que pertenezcamos a Konoha, tenemos nuestras propias reglas y castigos si desobedecemos las ordenes impuestas por el consejo.- las palabras frías y duras de Hiashi dejaron a los presentes anonadados de su crueldad.

-gracias por explicarme que no tengo poder alguno sobre ustedes, eso yo ya le he sabido, Hinata me ilustro en relación a muchos Clanes que integran Konoha, pero da la casualidad que voy en contra de eso, ustedes están bajo las ordenes mías, aun cuando tengan sus propias leyes.

-muy cierto Hokage, pero nuestras leyes son muy precisas, siendo parte de este clan el único que puede dar castigo somos nosotros, Usted nos podría decir que ella fuera castigada y seria castigada, pero según nuestras leyes, es nuestra veredicto el que importa.

Naruto apretó los puños, este era un sujeto demasiado testarudo y frio, tan desalmado como Madara

Una sonrisa fría apareció en el rostro de Hiashi.

El rubio quería partirle la cara, se burlaba de él, su querido suegrito pensaba que quedaría impune lo que le había hecho a su luna, pues gran error, si él quería jugar con lo de las leyes, pues bien, él también jugaría con las leyes.

Le tendió un pergamino a Hiashi, él cual lo recibió sorprendido.

Naruto sonrió internamente.

La cara blanca y los pasos que retrocedió el jefe del clan Hyuuga pusieron en alerta a todos los demás. ¿Qué podía tener escrito en el pergamino para que Hiashi temblara?

-como ve.- la voz fría del sexto hokage resonó en la sala de reunión.- Hinata dejo de ser una Hyuuga desde hace mucho, su nombre cambio hace mas de 5 meses, el apellido correcto es Namikaze, tiene en su poder copia fiel de nuestra acta de matrimonio, firmada y sellada por la Quinta Hokage.

-¡esto es una gran mentira!.- rugió Hiashi.- estos papeles los puedes elaborar fácilmente.

-los testigos son Neji Hyuuga Y Hanabi Hyuuga por parte de Hinata, Kakashi Atate, Ino yamata, son mis testigos, ellos estuvieron presentes, la ceremonia fue sencilla.

Los ojos a perlados del padre voltearon a ver a su sobrino e Hija, estos lo miraron con gran determinación.

-imposible, ella hubiera dicho algo.- lo señalo con el dedo.- Y tú nunca la hubieras dejado si ya era tuya.

-Mi esposa.- la palabra salía tan natural en Naruto, que nadie dudaba que la primogénita de la familia no fuera su mujer.- quería arreglar lo del clan Taishido por las buenas, sin escándalo ni contratiempos, juntos planeamos las alianzas sin necesidad de llevar a cabo la dichosa boda con Inuyasha, yo confiaba en que ella estaba segura, aquí entre su familia. Nunca pensé que tenía que protegerla de su propio padre.

-lo que dices es una vil mentira.- la máscara de frialdad de su rostro cayo, y dio rienda suelta a su enojo, con ojos mas fríos que el hielo, Hiashi miraba a su disque "yerno".- ella es una cualquiera, y ahora me sales con esto de que esta casada, no, te diré lo que realmente paso, salió embarazada, sus hijos son unos bastardos, es una inútil, siempre lo ha sido, trajo deshonor a la familia.

Hasta ahí, la paciencia y el control de Naruto explotó, el había sido insultado infinidad de veces, y no quería lo mismo para su familia. Su cuerpo reacciono y golpeo al líder del clan Hyuuga.

Hiashi no espero tal reacción y solo sintió un gran dolor, estaba siendo masacrado por el ninja más poderoso.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Hanabi Y Neji, evitaron que alguien parara la golpiza que Naruto, le proporcionaba al líder Hyuuga.

Los del consejo veían como el Hokage perdía el control. Asustados mantuvieron su distancia.

Cinco minutos después. Hiashi se encontraba realmente lastimado, temblaba de dolor y podía estar seguro que ningún hueso de su cuerpo, se había salvado de ser roto por los golpes recibidos.

Naruto agarro del cuello a su "suegrito" y lo alzo, como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.

-nunca te refieras a mi familia de ese modo.

-no puedes matarme Hinata no te lo perdonaría, al fin de cuentas soy su padre.

Asiendo caso omiso de las palabras de Hiashi, el Hokage informo de lo que se realizaría de ahora en adelante.

-ha llegado el momento de una nueva reforma en el clan Hyuuga, a partir de este momento y según tu solicitud de días anteriores Hanabi es la líder, he llegado con ella a la conclusión de que no se necesita este consejo, por lo cual se eliminara, lo de la primera y segunda familia deja de existir, las leyes absurdas de las que hablaste están caducadas, en estos días tendré una reunión con el nuevo equipo de trabajo del Clan Hyuuga. Tienes prohibido acercarte a mi Familia, es una advertencia, si tratas de hacer algo en contra de alguno de ellos, morirás.

-¡no puedes hacer esto!, el clan Hyuuga no hará lo que dices.

-lo puede hacer padre, por que como nueva líder así trabajare con el Hokage.- Hanabi mostraba esa seguridad y frialdad heredada de su progenitor.

-no puedes traicionarme Hanabi, soy tu padre.

-simplemente hago lo mejor para el clan padre, así me lo enseñaste.

Naruto tiro en un rincón al exjefe Hyuuga. Su humor estaba hirviendo, la pequeña golpiza no había servido para nada, por su culpa en estos momentos Hinata se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Y sus hijos estaban en igual peligro. Impotencia era lo que sentía, al mirar a su suegrito, tenía que reconocer que el también era el culpable, todo por sus arrebatos de inmadurez.

-no creas Uzumaki que esto se quedara así, me vengare de todos ustedes, lo haré, y reconstruiré al clan.- los delirios de su mente perturbada hablaban por Hiashi.

- lo siento.- Naruto se dirigió a la puerta de salida, necesitaba paz, algo que lo calmara, porque se sentía al límite de su paciencia.- dos de mis mejores ninjas médicos te aplicaran la técnica del olvido, perderás tus recuerdos, y la vida que llevabas, estarás bajo supervisión, e iniciaras un nuevo mañana en los limites más alejados de Konoha, donde nadie sabrá quien fuiste, y trabajaras para la reconstrucción de muchas aldeas vecinas. Serás simplemente un Ninja.

-¡no puedes hacerme esto!, prefiero morir.

-no es una opción.- utilizo su ultimo gramo de paciencia para hablar.- ya eres adulto, tus actos acarrean consecuencias, te damos la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, sin esa obsesión por el poder que quieres, pero ya estará en ti, no puedo hacerme responsable de tus actos y si consideras que estar muerto es mejor, que así sea. Es tu decisión no la mía.

Con estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación y le hizo la seña a Sakura e Ino, para que procedieran con Hiashi.

Sasuke junto con Kakashi fueron testigos de lo que sucedió con Hiashi.

Neji y Hanabi, aun con tristeza permitieron que Sakura e Ino borraran los recuerdos del Exlíder.

Los seis pertenecientes al consejo también fueron sometidos con la misma condena, sus recuerdos fueron borrados.

Todo esto quedaría en absoluto secreto, el ultimo de Clan Hyuuga. Y el primero del nuevo régimen.

_**N y H -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Pensamientos de Naruto.**_

La abuela Tsunade le había dicho que no podía estar mucho tiempo a lado de Hinata que era mejor que se fuera a trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse en nada y aprovechándose de la amabilidad de sus amigos, ellos estaban realizando sus labores como Hokage.

Y a escondidas como si de una misión rango A se tratara me adentre al hospital, libre a la abuela y me senté a lado de Hinata, sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero no podía evitar no querer estar a lado de ella.

Lo primero que observe fue el movimiento que hacia la pansa de Hinata aun cuando ella dormía, asombrado retire la sabana y pude apreciar mas el movimiento de los bebes, y eso era bueno, toque cuidadosamente, ahí donde había visto, ¿tal vez algún pie? y espere pacientemente el siguiente movimiento.

Fui recompensado.

-hola bebes.- hable lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Hinata, la pobre de lo muy cansada que estaba no sentía nada.- mama necesita dormir mucho para que todos ustedes estén bien, yo soy papa, supongo que ella le habrá contado muchas cosas de mí, es increíble, saben , siempre he creído que mi máximo sueño era ser Hokage , pero hoy cuando los siento debajo de la palma de mi mano, se que son Ustedes lo que mas deseó, una gran familia.- las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos azules.- los amo, a los 4.

Fin de los pensamientos.

-Naruto ya te dije que necesitan tranquilidad.

-si abuela lo sé, pero no puedo mantenerme alejado de ellos.

Un buen golpe recibió el rubio en la cabeza.

-antes de que me digas porque te golpee, te responderé.- los ojos chocolates lo veían seriamente.- te dije que no hicieras alguna locura, pero como nunca escuchas te metes en demasiados problemas y metiste a Hinata en ellos.

-fui yo la culpable Tsunade-sama.- la voz tranquila de Hinata, llamo la atención de los dos.

-Hinata se que por este.- dijo señalando al rubio.- siempre te metes en problemas.- suspiro profundo y continuo.- que bien que estén los dos presentes, las noticias no son muy buenas.

Naruto apretó la mano de Hinata y esta miraba firmemente a Tsunade.

Los bebes tienen 6 meses, en este periodo aun no pueden sobrevivir, necesitan mínimo un mes más, y tampoco es seguro que siendo sietemesinos sobrevivan. El cuerpo de Hinata, si sigue albergando a los bebes terminara por colapsarse, es demasiado la cantidad de energía que se requiere para esos bebes. Por lo que es más recomendable, que sean expulsados de su cuerpo.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral.

-no perderé a mis hijos.- nunca en su vida Hinata había hablado con mayor seguridad y determinación.

-morirás, tu y ellos.- fueron las palabras dichas por Tsunade.

-sé que puedo resistir mas.

- tal vez tú quieras, pero no es seguro, si desde un principio te hubieras tratado otra cosa fuera, pero no es posible, no puedes más.

-dijo que con un mes más y ellos tendrían más posibilidades.

-sí, es posible pero…

-un mes más por favor, ayúdeme a tenerlos un mes más, se que usted puede ayudarme a soportarlo.

-cada día será un tormento, los dolores te acompañaran por el resto del mes, es posible que incluso no puedas tener más hijos.

-por favor, en este tiempo he cuidado de ellos, no puede pedirme que me libre de ellos, simplemente porque es lo mejor para mi, si es necesario daría mi vida, para que ellos tengan posibilidades.

Los sacrificios que hacen los padres por los hijos, no importa lo que ella sufriría, Tsunade estaba convencida de que Hinata no aceptaría otra respuesta.

Naruto no había hablado hasta el momento.

-por favor abuela, si Hinata dice que puede, ella será capaz de hacerlo, ayúdanos.

Hinata le regalo una sonrisa tímida y enseguida soltó la mano de Naruto, sentía un dolor indescriptible en el abdomen.

-¿qué le pasa abuela?.-

-su cuerpo colapsa, es lo que tendrá que vivir este mes.- empezó a utilizar su técnica de control y suspiro cansada.- déjala dormir Naruto, esperaremos ese mes.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- N y H -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**HASTA AQUÍ.**_

_**SE QUE ME QUEDO RARO.**_

_**¿LES GUSTO?**_

_**SI NO, ME PUEDO RETIRAR AUN. T-T**_

_**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS CON ANSIAS, ILUMINAN MI VIDA Y POR FAVOR VOTEN EN EL CONCURSO CENTELLA, CON SU COLABORACION DOMINAREMOS AL MUNDO. JAJAJA, SI NO TAN SIQUIERA GANAREMOS EL CONCURSO.**_

_**SAYO NOS LEEMOS Y QUE ESTEN BIEN.**_


	12. todo por un sueño pervertido

**NI HAO.- yo reportándome publico querido XD, se que le había prometido hace meses el final de esta historia, pero actualizar es algo difícil, tengo que trabajar todo el día, pero lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta, el final, de esta historia.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen yo solo sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**Ultimo capitulo**

**.**

**Un sueño pervertido **

**By Aniyasha.**

**.**

**Todo por un sueño pervertido.**

.

-El problemático de Naruto se ha pasado de copas.- dijo Shikamaru, viendo al rubio en la barra, donde servían sake.

-Es para él muy difícil esta boda.- dijo Choji, comiendo bocadillos de arroz.

-Alguien tendrá que llevar a Naruto a su casa.- Kakashi Sensei, se levanto del lugar dispuesto a realizar tal labor.

-Yo lo llevo.- se escucho una voz suave y melodiosa.

-No me parece Hinata, está muy borracho, no creo que puedas con él.

Los ojos perlas vieron a su gran amor hundido en el alcohol, ella sabia como todos en la aldea , que sería difícil para Naruto, presenciar y ser padrino de la boda, cuando amaba tanto a la novia.

-sí, puedo.- dijo firmemente Hinata.- quiero estar con él en estos momentos.

Los tres ninjas asintieron y dejaron que ella se ocupara de él.

-solo espero que Naruto se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es, por tener un amor tan grande como Hinata.- exclamo Kakashi.

-Naruto nunca se ha dado cuenta, es un idiota.- replico Shikamaru.

-pero en estos momentos él necesita, toda la ayuda necesaria para salir de ese estado emocional que tiene.- comento por ultimo Choji.

Los tres vieron como Hinata se acercaba y le pedía a Naruto que se fuera con ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El dolor de su corazón no desaparecía por mas copas de sake que tomaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas derramadas, no podía perderla, pero ella se había casado, ese día entro a la iglesia y vio como ella se casaba, alejándose más de él.

Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y no quería detenerlas, la fiesta fue genial y aun que los novios ya se hayan retirado, los invitados seguían disfrutando del ambiente.

Pero él no podía disfrutar, sentía que su vida estaba acabada, ¿Cómo seguir?, vio como una mano pequeña fue tendida.

-Naruto-kun

Una voz melodiosa entro por sus sentidos nublados, y ahí, estaba el ángel más hermoso que existiera. Hinata Hyuuga, la mujer más rara y hermosa del mundo.

-vamos, te llevo a casa.

-no… quie..ro.. hip.. ir.. hip.

-sé que es difícil para ti, pero confía en mi, vámonos.

Si confiaba en alguien Naruto era en quien daría su vida por él, quien lo amaba desde pequeños, tomo su pequeña mano y se fueron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata tenía que acostar a Naruto, pero este casi estaba dormido, por lo que no contribuía a nada. En un intento por recostarlo, los dos cayeron en la pequeña cama.

Ella estaba debajo de él. Naruto abrió sus ojos azules y la miro con tantos sentimientos. Sonrió, bajo su cabeza y capturo los labios de Hinata.

-te necesito tanto.- dijo Naruto.- tengo un gran vacío en mi corazón.- pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por su rostro.

-tonto.- fue la réplica de Hinata.- sabias que tarde o temprano, ella se casaría.

Naruto beso nuevamente a Hinata, ahora con más pasión que desde un principio.

Tímidamente ella empezó a retirar la ropa que estorbaba, la cama era demasiado pequeña para ambos, sin embargo pudieron lograr desnudarse y no romper el beso.

La piel nívea de Hinata estaba brillosa por el sudor de ambos cuerpos, él se recupero de las copas demás, los ojos a perlados miraban como el cuerpo fibroso se estremecía a cada embestida que daba, cada vez que hacían el amor, era tocar el paraíso, sentías esa conexión especial, cada caricia recibida y dada te proporcionaba placer, cada gemido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran por el estasis que sentían. Y cuando alcanzaban el clímax, el sentimiento es indescriptible, simplemente sabes que con nadie más te sentirías así.

La pareja se acomodo exhaustos después de tanta actividad, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Los ojos a perlados voltearon a mirar a Naruto, y vieron como este derramaba lagrimas nuevamente, ella negó rotundamente.

-ya para de hacer esto, me pones triste a mi también.- susurro Hinata , alzándose un poco y atrayendo la atención de él.- yo también extrañare a nuestra pequeña.- ahora ella era la que empezó a llorar, pero sintió los brazos de su esposo acercándola más a él.- Anisha es la que más se parece a mí, de todos nuestros hijos.

-se que se ría difícil para mí, cuando alguno de ellos se casara, pero es que ellos son mi hijos, mi familia, y veo como día tras día se hacen grandes, tomando caminos diferentes al nuestro, asiéndose independientes, nosotros pendientes de ellos siempre, y ellos nos dejan.- Naruto, sentía como el alcohol ya no tenía efecto en él. El dolor se sentía de nuevo, cada vez más intenso.

-ellos siempre nos necesitaran, somos su familia, no dejan de ser tus hijos, simplemente porque se case, por lo contrario la familia se hace mas grande, pronto vendrán los nietos, y estaremos empezando de nuevo, no somos tan viejos, tienes que hacerte a la idea que te faltan aun cuatro bodas mas.- los ojos a perlados lo miraron firmemente.- eres el Hokage, no puedes andar tratando de emborracharte enfrente de toda la aldea, das un mal ejemplo.

-pero es que…

-nada Naruto.- la voz dejo de ser suave por una firme.- tienes que comportarte.

-Hinata, aun me acuerdo de que estuve a punto de perderlos y eso me lastima demasiado.

_**Recuerdos de Naruto y Hinata.**_

Los gritos de Hinata se escuchaban por todo el hospital. Ella aguanto el sufrimiento todo un mes, para darles la oportunidad de nacer a sus bebes, fue un mes arduo y difícil, ahora era el tiempo del parto prematuro, nunca había gritado mientras sufría, pero ahora se había acabado la tranquilidad, lo que más deseaba era descansar sin sentir dolor alguno, pero también sabia porque tenía que resistir y ser fuerte. Muchos se sorprendieron de su resistencia, su fuerza interior demostró ser digno de alabanza, pero el dolor era realmente insoportable.

Naruto se encontraba a fuera de la habitación donde atendían a Hinata, el no podía hacer nada por ellos, esta era su lucha, simplemente sostenía la mano de su ahora esposa, por imposición de él mismo, siempre que la veía. Fue el mes más difícil, no quería verla sufrir, aun cuando Hinata trataba de no mortificarlo, sabía que los dolores eran desgarradores. El amor de un madre era grande, que dan todo por los hijos, se había dado cuenta que ella sería una gran mama, pero el quedo sorprendido, cuando comprobó por sí mismo hasta donde llegaba ella por sus hijos. Le recordó a sus propios padres, si estuviera en él compartir en algo el dolor de Hinata no lo dudaría ningún momento.

Volvió a escuchar otro grito, y le dio a la pared, esta se agrieto.

-dobe, tienes que calmarte, no puedes destruir el hospital en estos momentos.

Naruto miro los ojos de su mejor amigo, con incertidumbre y frustración.

-tengo tan maldita suerte.- exclamo Naruto,, llamando la atención del Uchiha.- que puedo perderlos.- dicho esto callo sentado en el suelo.

-¡levántate!, si no te golpeo y no podrás estar aquí, porque te correrán por escandaloso.- la orden fría de Sasuke hizo reaccionar al rubio.- eres el Hokage y no debes de mostrar tus sentimientos así, tienes que ser fuerte y confiar en Hinata. Ella no se dará por vencida ahora que todo está a punto de terminar. El destino te recompensara, no pienses negativamente.

Naruto lo miro como si le hubiera salido otro ojo a Sasuke.

-¡tú me quieres!.- dijo simplemente

Sasuke rolo los ojos. Y su expresión fue más fría que de costumbre

-trato de mostrarte mi apoyo, no sé como hacerlo, y no quiero que te burles de mi, si le dices a alguien de esto dobe.- dijo en tono amenazante Sasuke.- cometeré otro acto de traición a Konoha, matando a su sexto Hokage.

Una sonrisa, se presento en el rostro de Naruto.

-gracias amigo.- dicho esto se paro del piso y se fue a sentar a lado de Sasuke, otro grito lo puso tenso.

-¿tienes nombres para los bebes?.- sabia que se escuchaba estúpido preguntando eso, pero Sasuke realmente quería hacer sentir mejor a Naruto.

-no, quería escogerlos con Hinata, pero en este mes simplemente le he podido tocar la mano mientras dormía, la abuela siempre me saca de la habitación dice que la altero.- se quejo Naruto.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos.

-mi hijo se llamara Itachi.- fue la afirmación de Sasuke

-a mi me gustaría ponerle, Minato, Jiraiya y Naruto.- más alegre su voz.- si fueran niñas, Kushina o Hinata.

-para mí significa, genio, pervertido y dobe. No me gustan.

-pues si a eso vamos Sasuke lo tuyo sería algo como vengador, victima.

Silencio, ¿eso era bueno?

La puerta se abrió, salió Tsunade de la habitación. Naruto no se movió, los ojos chocolates de la abuela no anunciaban nada bueno.

-probablemente no sobrevivan los cuatro.- dijo Tsunade llegando a donde estaba Naruto.- entra y despídete.

Nunca olvidaría lo que en ese momento sintió. Como digno Hokage se armo de valor, y se encamino a la habitación.

Hinata estaba dormida, los bebes incubadoras, parecían ratitas, todos arrugaditos y muy pequeños.

-necesitan ramen para crecer fuertes.- fue lo que dijo viéndolos en donde dormían, dos niños y una niña.

Se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama, acaricio la mano de Hinata, fue un gran tonto, ¿Por qué nunca apreciamos lo que tenemos hasta perderlo?, ¿Por qué el destino quería hacerlo sufrir aun mas?, ¿Por qué ahora que tenía una gran familia se la quitaban?, las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, se toparon con la mirada cansada de la ahora señora Namikaze.

-no tienes por qué sufrir.- dijo con una débil sonrisa.- estamos contigo.

_¿Debía decirle que se estaban yendo?,_ fue el pensamiento de Naruto.

-estamos débiles, pero sobreviviremos.- susurro Hinata cerrando sus ojos.

Naruto, Imploro, rogo al cielo, le pidió a Kami una compensación por tanto dolor.

_Los quiero conmigo, quiero a mi familia, quiero que me dejes criar a mis hijos, quiero vivir con Hinata un amor tan grande como el de mis padres, quiero llenar este vacío. No me los quites, deja curar todas mis heridas, con su amor, deja que me digan papa, deja que les enseñe a ser personas de bien, deja que me amen tanto como yo, que sus manos toquen las mías, déjame amar a Hinata como ella se merece, sin restricciones con todo el corazón. _

Al día siguiente…

Los ojos azules observaban a Hinata, ella no había emitido ruido alguno, y tampoco los bebes, temía acercase mas y descubrir, la terrible verdad.

Odiaba el silencio y la quietud. Pero tenía que aceptar la verdad, él pasaría el resto de sus días solo. Cuando este pensamiento lo inundo y cerró los ojos, un llanto se escuchaba, el pequeño se removía, Naruto ansioso se acerco y lo saco de donde estaba, lo acuno entre sus brazos y trato de tranquilizarlo, pronto se unió otro llanto, y otro. No sabía qué hacer, los tres lloraban fuertemente, y él era un estúpido por qué no actuaba.

-deben de tener hambre.

Una voz que pensó no volver a escuchar lo hizo voltear. Hinata se veía cansada pero viva. El se acerco tembloroso, los bebes lloraban y ella sonrió tiernamente.

-llama a Tsunade-sama para que me ayude como a tenderlos al mismo tiempo.- ella vio como Naruto desapareció en un instante.

El rubio encontró a Tsunade la casa de ella, dormida.

-tienes que venir.- dijo simplemente.- los bebes, ellos te necesitan.- fue todas las palabras que utilizadas por el Hokage, para llevar a la abuela hasta ellos.

Tsunade se dejo llevar temiendo lo peor, ella sabía que lo probable era que no sobrevivieran. Pero su sorpresa fue grande, al llegar a la habitación Hinata estaba tratando con ayuda de una enfermera de alimentar a los bebes que lloraban.

-están vivos.- la afirmación era para ella.

-así es abuela, ellos están vivos dattebayo, nunca lo dude, ayúdala.

El proceso de recuperación fue lento, Hinata no se podía mover, pero Tenten era la que mas estaba con ella, Naruto tenía demasiado trabajo atrasado, pero se hacía tiempo para estar con su familia, su departamento fue sustituido por una casa que perteneció a sus padres. Era agotador tener tres bebes.

Pero ellos se recuperaron más rápido que Hinata, ganaron peso, y estaban hermosos.

Sus nombres fueron Minato y Jiraiya, el de la niña fue Anisha, que significa fortaleza, ella era la más pequeña de todos, pero fue la primera en despertar y avanzar más rápido.

Ocho meses habían pasado, Hinata ya estaba dada de alta y los bebes, enormes y gordos. Pelirrojos eran los tres, diferencias, sus ojos, Minato eran violetas, Jiraiya Azules, Anisha a perlados, si no fuera por eso, no se podría saber cuál era la diferencia.

Ese día celebrando que Hinata estaba mejor, realizaron una fiesta. Sakura tenía cuatro meses de embarazo. Llegando la noche, Los bebes estaban durmiendo en la habitación de sus padres.

La habitación principal de la familia era grande, por lo que acondicionaron el lugar para estar todos juntos. En los últimos meses Hinata y Naruto dormían juntos, simplemente abrazados.

-sabes Hinata, yo he querido tratar un tema contigo, pero por tantas cosas que ocurrieron.- titubeo Naruto para seguir hablando.- no he ´podido.- jala a Hinata y ambos cayeron abrazados en la cama.- nunca hemos platicado de lo que ocurrió en la noche en que se inicio todo.

Hinata se estremeció, ella se sentía de cierta forma culpable por todo lo que ocurrió esa noche. Fijo su mirada a perlada en la azul.

-yo te lleve esa noche a casa.- dijo tímidamente.- no me detengas, quiero confesarlo todo.- vio como el asintió y se acomodo mejor en la pequeña cama de ellos.- entramos como pudimos, te lleve a tu habitación y después, caímos en la cama, te veías tan mal, y te bese, quería protegerte, amarte, curarte.- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- no me gusta verte triste.

-fui un tonto por no darme cuenta que ese no era un sueño.- dijo Naruto.

-¿ qué sueño Naruto?.

Ahora él se puso de tono rojo.

-pues veras.- trataba de explicarse.- al día siguiente de que desperté, estaba desnudo pero no le di importancia, sin embargo, con forme fue pasando el día, imágenes venían a mi mente, recuerdos, los tome como un sueño, y esa noche recordé todo, pero consideraba que era un pervertido, que Ero-sennin me había pegado la perversión, nunca pensé que realmente tu.- le acaricio la mejilla.- que siendo tan linda, te hayas entregado a mí, con tanta devoción, me sentí tan amado, y ese sueño me dio esperanzas, tu amor llego a mí, me quito la venda de los ojos y me permitió empezar a verte como la hermosa mujer que eres.

Ella sonrió.

-yo te viole Naruto.- dijo firmemente.- no me di cuenta cuando todo salió de control y la ropa empezó a sobrar, simplemente quería amarte, abrazarte y no soltarte, cuando me di cuenta que me aproveche de ti, deje tu casa muy apenada y no quería ver a nadie, cuando me tope contigo y me hablaste normal, entonces sospeche que no te acordabas de nada, así que guarde ese secreto como la experiencia más maravillosa y prohibida que haya vivido.

-pues tu.- le toco la nariz con su nariz.- me hiciste un pervertido, no podía estar cerca de ti sin sentirme fogoso.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- empecé a ver cosas que, antes no me cruzaban por la cabeza, note cosas que nunca había notado, despertaste en mi al hombre y mira que mi maestro pervertido trato de enseñarme, tu contacto .- cambio de pose , poniéndola a ella abajo.- me estremece, tu cuerpo me enloquece y cuando todo parecía que tu y yo tendríamos una oportunidad, salen con que te vas a casar, no soportaba la idea de pensar que pudieras ser de otro, cuando sabía perfectamente que me pertenecías, y luego ese sueño que eran tan real y me consumía por dentro, después te ibas a casar, aun me cae muy mal el orejas de perro.

La risa de Hinata se escucho dulce, y se alzo lo suficiente para rodearlo con sus brazos y profundizar el beso.

-no hagamos mucho ruido.- despacio ella empezó a besarlo de nuevo.- yo ya estoy bien y ¿si tu quieres?.- dijo toda roja

-¡que si quiero?.- empezó a besarla más, y a acariciarla.- he pensado y revivido ese momento que lo que mas deseó es tenerte entre mis brazos.

_**Fin de los recuerdos.**_

-cuando sentí que te perdía a ti y a los bebes, me prometí protegerlos a toda costa.- Naruto vio fijamente a Hinata.- tu padre casi nos separa, la muerte casi se los lleva, me prometí, cuidarlos y protegerlos, son mi más apreciado tesoro.

Hinata sonrió.

-te entiendo, pero ellos crecen, Anisha tenía que casarse, vivirá su vida, nosotros tenemos que apoyarla en todo, pronto ella nos dará nietos, aparte creo que Minato ya se decidió por Mei, la hija de Sakura y Sasuke, Jiraiya es encantador con todas las mujeres, el tardara mucho en casarse, Takumi y Usui los gemelos, ellos ya tiene 16 años y cada uno tiene novia, todos son felices, tienen la familia que nosotros siempre quisimos, ellos saben perfectamente que nosotros aremos por ellos todo, y que siempre podrán regresar con nosotros. No llores mas, es el destino de los padres.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

A l medio día después de la boda en la entrada de Konoha, se despedían a los novios.

-mi bebe.- lloraba Naruto abrazando a su hija.

-estaré muy bien papa, Inukage me tratara muy bien, el me ama y yo lo amo.

-quédate conmigo.- suplicaba Naruto, a su pequeña, era la misma imagen de su mama Kushina, sin embargo el comportamiento era de Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cerca de ahí, estaban la familia de los novios.

-¿tienen que irse tan rápido?.- pregunto Hinata a Kagome.

La azabache a sintió.

-los caminos por donde pasaremos son algo peligrosos, pero el estúpido zorro insistió que la boda fuera aquí.- reclamo Inuyasha.

-papa, trátalo bien, ahora es de la familia.- dijo Inukage, viendo como su esposa no era soltada por su padre., él se acerco donde estaba su suegro, el sexto Hokage era un gran guerrero que temer, pero en estos momentos se veía patético llorando.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-nuestra hermana se va.- dijo en tono tan triste Usui, el hermano gemelo de Takumi, ellos eran dos gotas de agua, y tan parecidos a Naruto, muchos se reían por que decían que era el ninjutsu de la multiplicación.

-tenemos que superarlo.- hablo con el mismo tono triste Takumi.- Anisha es feliz con ese orejas de perro.

-no sean así con nuestro cuñado.- replico Minato, el único coherente y genio de la familia.- se que se lleva a nuestra hermanita, pero él sabe perfectamente que si le pasa algo .- el tono amenazante sorprendió a todos.- conocerá a los Namikaze.

-no sé por qué arman tanto escándalo por una boda.- Jiraiya observaba a su hermana siendo abrazada efusivamente por su padre, negó rotundamente con la cabeza.- ella es la primera en casarse, y él es un buen tipo, lo invite a varios burdeles , y no quiso ir, le presente a muchas mujeres, y nunca las miro, desde que conoce a nuestra hermana y eso hace mucho tiempo, siempre ha estado únicamente interesado en ella, comprobé que será fiel, a todo caso si no es así..- los cuatro asintieron y miraron amenazante a su cuñado.- los Taishido conocerán porque somos los mejores.

-a todo esto , cuando les dirán a papa, ¿qué piensan casarse?.- pregunto Usui

Minato y Jiraiya se vieron entre sí, voltearon a ver a su padre.

-él lo sentirá.- Minato hablo firmemente.- pero conmigo no hay problema, ella es de esta aldea y estaremos aquí. Incluso si quiere podríamos vivir en una casa cerca.

-por mi tampoco hay problema, ella pertenece a la aldea arena, pero me dijo que no habría problema por vivir aquí, incluso he estado pensando que podríamos formar un clan entre todos nosotros como el Uchiha, o Hyuuga, ellos tienen una zona exclusiva para ellos, y en Konoha hay espacio; le planteare a papa el asunto y sé que le gustara, iniciar un clan.- comento tranquilamente Jiraiya, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos.

-creo que eso es genial.- exclamaron los gemelos.- seremos los mejores.

-lo primero que aremos es poner varios puestos de ramen, no eres un Namikaze si no comes ramen.- sugirió Takumi.

Ellos asintieron. Así siguieron planeando la construcción del clan Namikaze.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡hey zorro!, suelta a mi hija nos tenemos que ir ya.- dijo con tono de burla Inuyasha, a tras de él estaba su hijo.- te dije que nuestros hijos se casarían.- su mirada dorada recayó en Anisha.- ella es perfecta para ser un Taishido.

-es Namikaze.- Naruto hablo fríamente.- siempre será Namikaze.- recalco, poniendo a su hija de tras de él.

Los ojos dorados estaban divertidos, le encantaba molestar al zorrito.

-no, es Taishido, es mi hija, estará conmigo, bajo mi protección, cualquier cosa que necesite , estaremos antes nosotros…- Inuyasha esperaba impaciente la reacción de Naruto.

El rubio oculto su mirada, Hinata se acerco a él.

-Inuyasha, ¡te estás pasando!.- le reclamo Kagome, y con una voz conciliadora hablo al Hokage.- ella siempre será tu hija.

Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios de Inuyasha.

-es cierto, pero ahora estará con nosotros, con él tiempo ni se acordara de ti…- Inuyasha sabía que se estaba pasando, pero con Naruto siempre se habían llevado así.

Sasuke que veía el pleito de esos dos negó rotundamente, él se llevaba con Inuyasha, incluso el carácter se parecían en algo, pero los unía la amistad perversa con el rubio, el siempre lograba sacar lo peor del Uchiha y Taishido. Pero Sasuke se sorprendió por no haber respuesta por parte de Naruto.

-vamos Inukage.- Inuyasha hablo firme.- no tenemos todo el tiempo, Anisha ven con nosotros.

Anisha miro a su padre y la mano que le tendía su esposo, ella tomo la mano de su esposo pero antes que siguieran caminando, la tierra empezó a comprimirse bajo los pies de Naruto, el chacra rojo hiso su aparición sorprendiendo a todos.

-ella es mía .- la voz que hablaba se escuchaba distorsionada, los ojos azules se pusieron rojos.- no dejare que te la lleves…- amenazo.

Inuyasha se puso en pose de ataque, listo para enfrentar al zorro.

Pero antes de que todo se saliera de control se escucho unas palabras por parte de Hinata.

-¡A bajo!.- grito, Hinata ocasionando que el collar que usaba Naruto brillara y lo mandara al piso, quitándole su transformación y regresándolo a la realidad.- ¡ya es suficiente Naruto!.- hablo firme.- tu hija es tu hija, ella hará su vida, así son las cosas, al igual que todos tus hijos, tienes que tranquilizarte, ella te ama, y lo que ocasionas es que sufra, a si que levante y despídete como corresponde, ¡por kami!, eres el Hokage y das pena, no quiero pasar por esto cada vez que uno de nuestros hijos se case.

Naruto tragaba polvo, maldecía el collar que Kagome le regalo a Hinata años atrás, lo peor es que le enseño a usarlo, y aun que casi nunca lo usaba, las veces que lo usaba lo dejaban muy adolorido del cuerpo.

Las risas por parte de Inuyasha y Sasuke no se hicieron esperar, por lo que se escucho la palabra dos veces mas.

Un abajo por parte de Kagome para Inuyasha, el peliblanco tenía que dejar de molestar a Naruto.

Y un abajo por parte de Sakura, quien había hablado con Kagome para que a ella también le hiciera un collar, a diferencia de Hinata, ella si lo utilizaba mas, domesticando así a Sasuke.

Por fin la pareja de novios pudieron irse y todos regresaron a sus actividades.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0

-¡abuelo!.- grito un niño de cabellera negra con ojos dorados, en su cabeza se apreciaban orejas de perro.- ya le he dicho a mi mama que quiero ser ninja, y seré tan bueno como tú.

Ambos iban caminando por el clan Namikaze, el clan ya era numeroso, sus hijos ya lo habían hecho abuelo, cada uno le había dado al menos 3 nietos, Jiraiya era la excepción con cinco niñas. Aun era Hokage, Hinata era la líder del clan Namikaze,

-lo serás Naruto.- dijo el rubio mayor a su nieto de 10 años.- los Namikaze somos geniales. ¡vamos a comer ramen!

_¡si!.- grito el niño.

00-0-0-0-0-0-

En la cama Naruto y Hinata se encontraban desnudos, el tiempo no había pasado en el amor de ellos.

Una gran risa se escucho por todo la casa por parte de Naruto.

-¿a qué viene tanta risa?.- pregunto Hinata.

Naruto la abrazo y la beso muy profundamente.

-soy feliz, mis hijos, mis nietos, tu.- dicho esto le acaricio la mejilla.- y pensar que todo esto empezó por un sueño pervertido, mira que siempre he sido un despistado, pero no darme cuenta que fue real, tu eres real, tu eres mi ángel y me has dado felicidad, curado mis heridas, te amo.

Hinata se lanzo a sus brazos, besándolo más.

Un sueño, era lo que vivía ella en los brazos de su amado Naruto.

fin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hasta aquí, si lo se me quedo muy raro, es mi primer final.

Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, me han dado mucha alegría, no saben cuando aprecio cada letra que escriben para mí, su opinión es muy importante.

Esta historia llego hacerse más grande de lo que era por ustedes, realmente deseó de corazón que les guste el final y no quiero decepcionarlos.

Insisto, ustedes son geniales, yo escribo y sueño, pero para mí, ustedes son los importantes, que chiste tuviera si yo no escribiera para alguien, nadie me leería, nadie me criticaría, nadie me aconsejaría, con nadie podría hablar e intercambiar ideas. He hecho grandes amigas, gracias a esta historia, y a las demás historias.

Creo que ya me expandí, simplemente muchas gracias.

Tengo la historia de Amo y Señor, espero que les guste, es un Naruhina y es el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Y pronto terminara también la novia del kyuubi pero tengo el proyecto de un nuevo Naruhina que se llamara Sin venda en los ojos.

Por último quiero pedirles un gran favor, hoy es el ultimo día del concurso aventuras sobre naturales, como de costumbre participo, y los invito a leer mi historia ALUCINACIONES, incluso hice una adaptación con Naruhina.

_Si les gusta la historia Agradecería mucho que __**votaran por mi historia**__ en el poll (__**encuesta**__) de MinKus BN (__**h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn**__) que aparecerá __**a partir del 27 de agosto hasta el 05 de septiembre**__, así es como se decidirá el ganador._

_**Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo a la historia y sus comentarios.**_

_**¡ Son los mejores dattebayo.!**_

_**Que estén bien, nos leemos.**_


End file.
